Behind Blank Stares
by LC-Lawliet
Summary: Michael Myers and Lynn Brenson are both sent to Smiths Grove mental hospital for murder. What happens between them. See a whole new side of our favorite serial killer, Michael/OC see my reason Why Michael is after Laurie, The story is better than it sound
1. Chapter 1

Behind the Blank Stares

I am not your normal six-year-old girl, not at all. My name is Lynn Brenson, I have no friends, and I don't talk much. I used to be normal, when I was four, when my mother was alive. She died in a car crash the month before we moved to Haddonfeild Illinois two years ago. I now live with my father, he abuses and beats me regularly, and he's an alcoholic. My aunt lives with us too; she hates me for no apparent reason. The only person who understands me is my brother John, but he's at collage. As I walked home from school, the other kids that hate me laugh and throw things at me, I ignore it and turn the corner with my head down. I don't really care much. Then I felt something hard hit me in the back and knocked me down. I looked up for a split second, a boy about my age had run into me, his name is Michael, he lives two blocks down from me. He has a blank stare like a pale emotionless face, like me.

He had dirty-blonde hair and brownish/black eyes, I have hazel eyes and dark brown hair, but we both still have the same deadpan stare.

"Sorry," he said quietly

"Oh, it's okay," I replied "I'm used to it, at least this time it was an accident,"

"I've seen you in school, you sit a table away from me in Ms. Malady's class. You are shy aren't you?" said Michael with a kind of half-smile.

"I don't talk to people much, most people hate or like to hurt me," I said staring at the sidewalk.

"I know how you feel, I don't have friends either, hey, do you wanna be my friend? We are the same,"

"Yeah I'd like that, thanks," I ended. I said goodbye to Michael and went home, My dad and aunt weren't home yet. I took the opportunity to do my homework and hide in my room, so I wouldn't get bashed as bad if they came home angry. Then, the phone began to ring; I hesitantly picked it up. I'm not allowed to answer the phone, but nobody was home, so I did anyway.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Uh, hi Lynn, it's Michael, do you wanna come over and play, my parents aren't home and I'm kind of bored," said Michael. I was happy, for once I could know what it is like to be normal and to have a friend. Besides my dad wouldn't care I go out a lot as long as I come back before dark. So I told Michael and I went over to his house. A teenaged girl answered the door.

"Oh, hi, are you Michael's friend? " I nodded and heard the thumps of someone walking the stairs. It was Michael probably. I was right, Michael turned the corner. "Michael, you didn't say your friend was coming over, what's your name hun?" the older girl asked.

"Judith, this is Lynn. Lynn, this is my big sister Judith," Michael answered for me. Judith left us alone and Michael and I talked and played many games. We played for about three hours, when it started to get dark, and I saw my dad's blue Volkswagen go passed.

" I got to go Michael. My dad's home, I'm not supposed to be here. See you at school tomorrow," I said rushing out the door, hoping to beat my dad home. I wasn't so lucky I walked in the door to my aunt staring angrily at me.

"Where were you?" she began with a harsh tone, "you know you're not allowed out after dark! Your father is furious!" just then my dad walked into the room. I sighed and gave an explanation,

"I was at my friend's house, he invited me over and nobody was home, so I went," I explained.

"You little liar, you don't have any friends!" Yelled my father.

"Yes I do," I protested, "Michael Myers he lives two blocks down,"

"That freak, I can see how you are friends, you both are retarded freaks!" added my aunt. My dad was very angry, he hit me more than usual, and it lasted for like fifteen minutes instead of the usual daily ten. I'm sick of it, and my rage has been building up and eating me for weeks; I'll do something about it later on. The next day was Halloween, so I could stay out later than usual. I opened the door and left for school, to my surprise Michael was outside just a house ahead of me. I ran to catch up with him. He jumped when I tapped him on the shoulder then he smiled,

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Hi," he said back, he then looked surprised at my eye, "What happened? You have a black eye," I told him everything. We went through the school day, when we were walking home, Michael asked me what I was doing for Halloween. I told him I was probably going to watch a few scary movies since I wasn't allowed to go trick-or-treating. He shrugged and said goodbye. Later that night, my drunken dad sent me to bed at ten, an hour later since it was Halloween. I couldn't sleep though, I heard him and my aunt go to their rooms at eleven. That is when my rage took over my brain. I went down into the kitchen and grabbed a cleaver and went into my aunt's room first.

She was drinking yet another alcoholic drink. "What are you doing freak?" she asked in a frightened tone as I swung the knife at her chest, making her scream in pain, just before I slit her throat. One down. I thought, now only the abusive wretch of a father left. I tiptoed up the stairs and entered his room and slashed him several times before he died. I knew our neighbor had heard the screams, and was calling the cops about now. I knew I had to get out so I ran out the front door to the home of only person that I could trust, Michael. But when I got there were police cars and cops forcing Michael into the car.

"Michael!" I screamed but the cops turned me away and I watched as they took my only friend away. I went back home and went to bed, surely enough, my neighbor heard screams and came over the next morning, found my victims, and called the cops. I was sent to a mental hospital called Smiths Grove not far from Haddonfeild.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was there for about a week before they thought I was socially safe, although I haven't talked the entire time. One of my doctors thought it would be good for me to make a few friends, like anyone would be friends with me; besides the best friend I had stolen away without even being allowed to say goodbye. I sighed and made my way to the cafeteria. All of the noise seemed to stop as I entered; everyone gave an angry stare and made no room at their tables so I couldn't sit near them. I didn't want to anyway. I sat in a dark corner at the far end of the room, far away from everyone else. I sat there in solitude for a few minutes. Then, I heard someone sit down next to me, I didn't look up, but I didn't care. But then the person spoke,

"Hi," he said quietly. This made me look up; sitting next to me was the friend I had lost, Michael Myers.

"Hi," I said back, "What are you doing here?" I asked. Michael just gave a blank, emotionless stare into my eyes, but could see past it.

"I'd like to ask you the same," he said flatly. I told him about my uncontrollable rage, and what happened on Halloween night. Michael told me that he killed Judith. Then, a man in his forties came to our table.

"Come along Michael," he said. Then his eyes went towards me, "you may bring your friend if you like," we both stood and walked down the hall. The man motioned for Michael to go into his room. I noticed that Michael's room was right next to mine. I couldn't help but laugh, which was very rare for me."Hello I believe your name is Lynn, am I correct?" he began. I nodded This whole week I thought about losing my only friend, yet his room was right next door! The man looked at me,

. "I am Dr. Loomis," he introduced himself with a smile, I think it was fake. " I belive that you can help me with Michael, you two seem to know each other quite well. I need help reaching to Michael, he just won't open the door to me, and I need to find out what is behind his blank stare, will you help me?" he asked, finally stopping, I nodded. "All you have to do is talk, it is a benefit for you and Michael!" he chuckled. I entered Michael's room. For a few moments, we just stared at each other, Until I finally spoke,

"Um, Michael, this is kinda a personal question, you don't have to answer if you don't want to," I said. Michael nodded, that was a sign that he wanted to answer. "On Halloween, what happened?" I asked, though I didn't really care, he responded

"I got really mad and Judith was mean to me earlier, she was also mean when she talked about you. And all of a sudden I find myself out on the lawn holding a bloody knife and Judith was dead. And then you screamed and looked scared, and I didn't answer because I thought you were scared of me." I just stared. "What did you do?" he finished. I stared at him, I didn't really want to tell, but I did.

"Remember what my dad did the day before Halloween, well that night I got mad and went crazy and now I'm here, I went to your house to tell you, but You were sent to Smith's Grove."

We went on with the talking everyday. Michael and I only talked to each other. We were allowed to go outside now, since it is warm, even if it is November. Then, a boy walked up to Michael and pushed him up against the wall because Michael didn't talk. I walked up and told him to leave Michael alone.

"Aw, what a sissy, your girlfriend is standing up for you!" The bully laughed. I walked up to him and kicked him where guys don't want to be kicked; then he punched me in the face, even though I'm a girl. This seemed to anger Michael he looked ready to kill the boy.

"Hey you can't do that to a girl, especially to a girl that is with me!" Michael shouted with a sudden rage. Both Michael and I have very bad tempers and rage issues, is how our doctors say it.

"Aw," the bigger boy started "standing up for your GIRLFRIEND!" he teased Michael, who didn't look worried about it.

"That's right!" Michael yelled full of rage and began beating the other boy angrily. The big boy then easily slammed Michael against the wall and looked towards me, it was my turn to fight. To fight for my friend. I went closer and just went insane with fury. I punched and kicked him several times before he could hit me back, then out of the corner of my eye I saw a big rock and slammed it on his head, knocking him out. I may be small but I am small.

The guards saw the fight and forced me to go inside for a VERY long therapy session where I wouldn't talk anyway. A few hours later I went back to my room, Michael sneaked in to talk to me,

"Why did you do that?" he said sounding concerned but his face remained emotionless.

"Well you weren't doing anything after he slammed you again and you are my only friend," I replied. "Besides, you stood up for me, it was my turn." Michael smiled and I smiled back. I knew what was behind his stare. I know that Dr. Loomis would want me to tell him but I won't, not until Michael wants me to. I think that I like Michael more than a friend, but I'm only six so I'll keep it a secret until later. The nurse came in and told me that it was time for bed.

**A/N: please R&R and the more reviews I get the sooner I'll update so recommend me! And tell me what you think NOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So many reviews

A/N So many reviews! OMG it's been more than a month! I'm so sorry! I had other things on my mind. WARNING: this chapter is not very good. I wasn't going to update yet, but this is for all of you! Also, if you like Pirates of the Caribbean, check out my fic called "Betrayal" I could use more reviews for that one, so if you like POTC, R&R it and I'll give you updates for this sooner and I'll also give you a cookie of your flavor choice!

**--**

Chapter 3

Another few days had passed. Dr. Loomis was lightening up on Michael and now concentrating more on me. H noticed how I never talked to anyone except Michael and how I react very violently to many small things.

"Lynn," he said as I was walking out of the cafeteria a few hours after that fight I was in. "come with me, Michael, you too." He led us to a big room on a wing of the mental hospital that Michael and I have both never been too. He led me into it and told Michael to wait outside. "Now Lynn, you don't need to be so quiet to all of us, we are trying to help you but you aren't telling us information we need to help you. Understand?" He asked putting on his fake friendly-old-man face. I nodded so he wouldn't blather on explaining. "So are you going to talk now?" he asked. I picked up a small chalkboard and a piece of chalk I found on the floor and wrote

**Not from my mouth, at least, not to you people, only to Michael.**

"Well, I guess that is okay for now, you are quite…er…eccentric for a six year old." Dr. Loomis said, I rolled my eyes in a 'and I care why?' way. He seemed to think it was funny, the senile old geezer.

Dr. Loomis told me to wait outside the room while he talked to Michael, surprisingly, Michael responded with the board as well. I secretly looked though the window in the middle of the door I couldn't hear what the old man was saying but I read what Michael had written on the board**. **_**I care about Lynn that's why**__. _ That was all he wrote but it meant a lot. Then a nurse came to Dr. Loomis and pulled him out of the room. I found it as the perfect opportunity to talk to Michael. I entered the room unnoticed. I sat quietly staring at Michael while his back was turned, I reluctantly tapped him on the shoulder, and he jumped and quickly turned around. I summed up the courage to speak.

"I saw what you wrote, is it really true?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, I mean you're my best friend. You're more than a friend to me, of course I care about you Lynn," Michael replied with a smile which he would only show to me. I could almost swear he was about to hug me when we heard the door begin to open. Instantly, our smiles faded and we pulled away from each other. We stared at the door sitting side-by-side as a nurse came into the room.

"Michael, you have a visitor," she said plainly motioning for me to leave with her. I stood up and began to leave but Michael instantly grabbed my arm and pulled my back to my seat, he picked up the board and wrote **Lynn can stay. **The nurse shrugged and a couple in their thirties' entered with a little girl close behind them. I'd say about four of five. Michael stared at them not saying a word. He kept his emotion masked; at least, I couldn't tell what was behind the blank stare in his black eyes at the moment.

"Hi!" said the little kid to Michael. She turned to me "I'm Michael's sister Laurie," Michael and I exchanged looks. I could see the hatred in his eyes. That little girl WAS really annoying, and I was only in the same room as her for a few seconds before realizing that. No matter how many death glares I gave that kid, she would keep trying to talk to me she finally gave up after her ninety-second try (literally, I kept count) she turned to Michael and said "Wow, your friend is a real freak, no wonder she's in this loony bin!" I saw a spark of anger in Michael's eyes and he tried to attack Laurie. The nearby nurses restrained him as his mother yelled at him in horror, Laurie, she cried. I began to smile, Michael stood up for me—again. His father turned to me and said,

"What is there to smile about here!" he yelled at me. I shrugged he continued "There is only one person who is more of a sicko than my son, who killed his own sister and attacked his other one, and that is YOU! I heard your story, I knew you were crazy, but smiling when my son attacks his little sister! You are the sickest child I've ever seen! You shouldn't have the privilege of going to a mental facility, they should have just killed you like the adult creeps!"

I lunged at the man and began to strangle him, Michael broke the nurse's hold on him and began to help me. I realized that Michael hated his family like I hated mine—well, my aunt and father anyway. My brother is ok.

After that little stint, Michael and I were put in padded rooms for a few days before we were 'socially safe' again. Dr. Loomis let Michael and I enter each other's rooms whenever we wanted no since he saw how close Michael and I really were, basically, we were always together. A week rolled by and it was Thanksgiving. The cafeteria changed the tables around into two long tables. Everyone tried to avoid Michael and me. That was okay though, we had our own table and all of the food just happened to be on our end. We ate everything we could get out hands on. All of a sudden, I felt a gentle hand on mine under the table. I looked at Michael and smiled

"Happy Thanksgiving," I muttered.

"Back at ya," Michael said. The rest of the dinner, Michael and I held hands under the table. I like him more than a friend and that is how he thinks of me. I think we are just friends right now, but maybe in a few years we could be more.


	4. Chapter 4

I thought about Thanksgiving for three days

**A/N: So Many reviews! Thank you all so much, you guys are getting cookies! (Is chocolate chip okay?) So without further adieu, Here's Chapter 4!! **

I thought about Thanksgiving for three days. Michael does like me the way I like him! Things seemed to stay as normal as possible for a mental institution. Soon, days and weeks rolled by and then, the next thing I knew, it was one week until Christmas. I really wanted to get Michael a present, but I can't leave this prison-like place. Then I had an idea. If that senile old oaf Dr. Loomis really is trying to reach out to me, maybe he'll do me a favor. I picked up a sticky note and asked my nurse for permission to use a pencil. (We aren't allowed to have pencils unless we're supervised. We can't even have our shoelaces, and they are keeping us here calling US crazy!) I scratched a quick note and put it on the door of Dr. Loomis's office…

_Dear Dr. Loomis,_

_I really want to get Michael a Christmas present, but I can't leave, can you help me? I'll tell you what I want to give him later today._

_-Lynn_

After I delivered my note, I met Michael in the hall and we walked together to the cafeteria. When we both sat down I started randomly talking about Christmas, trying to get Michael to tell me a gift idea which was pretty easy. We were sitting in the cafeteria when Michael stared talking about what he missed about the outside world.

"Y'know what I miss most Lynn? Christmas, I like the lights and stuff but not the family," he said. I knew he would unknowingly tell me what I needed to know.

"Yeah, same here. I liked waiting and then finding that my brother got me the present I wanted. I miss him so much."

"I know, my mom used to get me that one present I really wanted, I've wanted the same thing for years, still haven't got it but I've always wanted a Beetles tee shirt. I know it sounds weird but I always liked them. Dr. Loomis came by, for the first and probably last time, I was happy to see him. I found a nurse and a sticky note, and wrote down the gift idea and waited until he was done with Michael and then I basically stared at the wall as he talked to me. Then he finally caught my attention—

"I hear you want to give Michael a Christmas present?" he said with a smile, I don't know if this one was fake or not. I nodded and handed him a note he looked at it and chuckled. "Hmm, I know just where to get this." He said. I smiled, or at least I think I did, because then he said something like "I wish you would smile like that more often instead of closing yourself off from the world. Both you and Michael have that in common. I went down the hall to Michael's room, but he wasn't there, so I went to my room since there wasn't really anywhere to go around here. I was surprised to see Michael sitting on my bed waiting for me. We stared at each other for a few minutes before Michael broke the silence.

"It's snowing." He pointed out. I looked out the window, it was snowing. "I like to watch it snow." He said. I pulled up a chair and we sat next to each other watching it snow. The nurse came in and told us it was time for bed. Michael looked at me, smirked, and five minutes later, came back in. We sat there silently, just enjoying each other's company. That is another thing we have in common. We like to enjoy the quiet. We could sit there for hours saying nothing and it would be the best part of the day. I think a few more hours passed by because eventually I started to feel a little tired. I heard Michael yawn and then I noticed his arm move, I thought he was stretching, but then I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders. I smiled and put my head on his shoulder.

We must have fell asleep because when I woke up the next morning, I found Michael with his head on mine, his arm around my waist. It was still snowing. Michael woke up a few minutes later, we just stared at each other and then he smiled. He left and we both changed clothes and went down to the cafeteria for breakfast as usual. But this time it was different, we were closer to each other than usual.

The week rolled by so quickly, then I woke up one day and it was Christmas. Michael and I went down to the cafeteria, but not many people were there. We ate breakfast and then we saw that we were allowed outside. We found a nurse who gave us winter clothes. We went out. I saw the big kid that Michael and I beat up. He caught sight of me and quickly walked away. I sat down by the tree and Michael followed. It was fun to just sit there quietly in the snow. Then I felt something cold hit me in the back of the head. I turned to see Michael looking at me with a playful grin. Soon we were chucking and lobbing snowballs back and fourth. Michael bent down to pick up more snow, as soon as he did, I took a running start and tackled him. After a while we went back in, cold and wet, but happy and laughing. We spotted someone move around the corner and our laughter stopped and our smile's faded.

Dr. Loomis came into view and took Michael and me to our rooms. We decided to go into my room. Then, when Michael looked away Dr. Loomis slipped me a package with green wrapping paper. Dr. Loomis left the room for something. As soon as he was out of earshot, I decided to give Michael his present.

"Merry Christmas!" I said whipping out the package. Michael took it and opened it quickly. His eyes lit up when he saw what was in the box.

"A Beetles shirt! I've wanted this since I was a little kid! Thanks!" Michael said in surprise and hugging me. "Now it's time for your present," he said. Then, he waked toward the door and opened it. I felt my heart leap when I saw my brother standing in the doorway. I hugged Michael and then I ran to my brother. My brother, Michael, and I talked, laughed, and played for hours.

"I have to go now," said my brother, and he left after a few hugs. When he left I hugged Michael again.

"Thank you so much! That was the best present ever!" I said.

"Hey, it's Christmas, anything can happen," replied Michael. We said goodnight and went to bed after the best Christmas I've ever had, even if it was held in a mental institution.

**A/N: so what did you think. Give me Ideas for future chapters before writer's block destroys this story! You will be credited. And visit my poll and other story, Betrayal, which is for POTC. **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, I know this is a big jump but the next chapter will be when Michael and Lynn are 10 years old

A/N: you guys are great! Okay I had this plot bunny and I HAD to put this in to make it a romance… btw, this idea was given to me by 8yume, thanks for the idea so that I could update sooner!

A/N 2: Okay, I know this is a big jump but this chapter will be when Michael and Lynn are 10 years old.

**-**

Chapter 5

A few years passed. Then it was the same day that I was sent to Smith's Grove. In fact, it was the day Michael and I called our 'anniversary' because it is the day we became best friends. During those few years that passed, everything stayed the same. Michael and I were inseparable and we still are. And then there was one day, Michael and I were sitting in the cafeteria when someone else came and sat at out table. I could feel Michael's rage, even though he kept his face looking calm. I could instantly tell he didn't like the boy. I turned to Michael and spoke just quiet enough so he wouldn't overhear…

"Be nice," I said, "maybe he's like you and me,"

"I don't like him, I can tell if I'd like someone just by looking at them, why do you think we are so inseparable now? I knew I'd like you from the moment we rammed into each other a few years back." He huffed, I rolled my eyes. Then I pulled my lips into this pout-like expression that always made Michael laugh and it always lightened his mood.

"Please," I said still using the expression. I saw Michael was trying to hold back a laugh as he muttered something like 'fine'. The boy just stared at me, as I did him.

"Hi," he finally muttered grimly, when he looked up, I was dazzled by his appearance. Dark auburn hair and the most captivating, piercing, green eyes I've ever seen. I could tell he was a few years older than I was. By his face, I'd say he was about twelve or thirteen.

"Hi." I said breathlessly. "I'm Lynn, and this is Michael." I elbowed Michael hard in the chest giving him a glare.

"Hi," he grumbled.

"I'm Aaron," he said moving closer to me, the corners of his mouth pulling up into an angelic smile. I blushed, I think Michael hissed or something.

"So what are you in for," I said carelessly.

"Promise you won't think any different of me if I tell you?" Aaron said, shifting in his seat nervously.

"Okay, I promise." I said. He took a deep sigh and began to talk again.

"I'm in here for—for murder," he said. I began to laugh. He shot an angry glance at me but I kept on.

"So are we!" I laughed. Soon the anger in his eyes disappeared and was replaced by an unreadable emotion that Michael gets around me quite often now-a-days Aaron stood up and turned towards me,

"Would you care to go outside with me Lynn?" he asked with a slight romantic tone. I blushed a deep red that burned my cheeks, he was really cute. I said yes almost immediately. Michael growled, which made Aaron turn to him.

"You don't mind do you?" Aaron asked. Michael gave a blank, deadpan stare that masked his emotion, but I could feel the hatred radiating off of him. Aaron continued "I mean you two aren't dating are you?" he asked with an odd tone of hope. Michael's black eyes were hard to read, but then again, I wasn't really looking at him that close right now.

Taking Michael's silence as a no, he motioned toward me. "Shall we?" he said offering me a hand, which I grabbed onto. We walked out into the small courtyard, and sat down up against a large tree, we sat there for a few minutes, just sitting in silence and enjoying each other's company, something I often did with Michael for hours. "You're really pretty," Aaron suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"Thanks, you're pretty good-looking yourself," I replied dreamily. Then I broke out of my dreamy haze. "What room are you staying in?" I asked hoping he was in the same corridor as me.

"Uh, I don't really know but I'll show you on the way back." He promised happily. Aaron shifted. Before I could look to see what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around me, I felt butterflies in my stomach and my heartbeat speed up, that only happened with one other person I know—Michael. It seems as soon as I thought of his name, he appeared at the window, giving me a sad look, and then his expression hardened as he glared at Aaron. Soon we were all called to go in. I guess Dr. Loomis had noticed Aaron and me, because he mentioned something about me finding a new friend and he invited him along. We walked along an all-to-familiar corridor that led to Michael's room and my room. I was just about to point out my room to Aaron when he spoke again, pointing to the room directly across from mine,

"That's my room," he said. I began laughing, pointing across the hall,

"And that's mine! What a coincidence!" I giggled, and Aaron began to chortle along too. "Michael's is next-door to mine," I added, Aaron's expression went from amused to annoyed. I caught Michael shooting a death glare to Aaron, again. I wanted to know why it seemed angrier now than it did five minutes ago. He was glaring downward, so I unconsciously looked down, I was trying as hard as I could, for Michael's sake, to hold back a big grin, because as I looked down I realized that Aaron had his arm around my waist pulling me closer. I could feel Michael's stare burning though Aaron and me, which made me think, _Why is he so upset over this? _Dr. Loomis noticed Michael's anger and decided to talk to him in the therapy room first, _alone. _

Then, when they began to talk, I peered in the window on the door, and I saw that Michael had the chalkboard again, with only one sentence written.

_I don't like him, Lynn was mine first, He's going to ruin what we have._

More time passed. Then Aaron went in, and then I went in. I half listened to Dr. Loomis, who mentioned nothing about Michael or Aaron, so I stared at the wall until time was up and I could go to my room. I saw a small package on my bed, which I tore open immediately. My brother, John, sent me a big novel. I decided to read it, I made it to the fifth chapter when I got dark, and a nurse came in my room and told me it was time for bed. I turned off my light and laid down; with in five minutes I was nodding off. Then I felt a figure climb in the bed and pull themselves close to me. I turned over and opened my eyes to find Michael staring sadly back at me. I opened my mouth to say something but he beat me to it.

"We need to talk." He said.

"About what?" I asked although I already had an idea.

"Aaron."

"What about him?" I yawned. Michael sat up pulling me with him, his hands gripping mine tightly.

"I don't like the idea of you and him together, and as your best friend I don't approve," he said seriously.

"Why is it such a big deal for you? Why are all of a sudden so protective?" I began bombarding him with serious questions, trying to hold back my anger.

"He's taking you away from me, and I don't like it," he said, the sadness returning to his voice.

"Michael, you know that will never, ever, happen. What we have more than what Aaron and I have and it will always be more no matter what." His eyes lit up.

"So, you'll forget Aaron completely!" he said hopefully, the anger returned.

"No!" I whispered angrily. "You're missing the whole point! I thought you of all people would be fine with this!" I added. Then Michael began to get mad as well.

"Well I thought we were friends, and friends would value their friend's opinion!" He spat "I'll give you a chance, it's either me or him!" I took a leaf from his book,

"Friends don't give friends alternatives," I squeaked, a lot different from what I expected what would happen, my voice broke mid-sentence and I could feel tears in my eyes, threatening to leak out at any second.

Michael sighed angrily and looked at me in fury, something he'd never done before. "I guess we're not friends anymore!" that was all he said before climbing off the bed. And making his way across the room.

"Michael, don't do this, please!" I pleaded as my voice broke again; I could feel the first few tears rolling down my face. He just shook his head slowly, not even looking at me. He reached the doorknob; I buried my face in the pillow, and let out a loud sob. I continued crying like that for a few moments, thinking that I was alone. Then I felt gentle arms pulling me up.

"Please don't cry Lynn," Michael said softly in a caring voice. But I didn't stop.

"Why, you hate me and said we weren't friends!" I cried. Michael pulled me in closer, he put my head in his shoulder and wrapped his arms tightly around me, pulling me as close as he could to himself. I could feel his chin rest on my head.

"I didn't mean it, I'm sorry. I was just mad I swear, please, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, please don't cry, I can't stand to see you so upset." He pleaded, I could tell he really meant it. I draped my hands around his neck, and we sat like that in silence, then one of Michael's hands came up and stroked my back gently. Eventually, I fell asleep in the comfort of his arms, thinking about the snow a few years back when we did the same thing.

--

Morning came way too soon, I was in Michael's arms still, and I reluctantly pulled myself away from his warm presence. Michael slept while I changed. I woke him so we could walk down to breakfast together like every morning. Michael decided that since he was in clothes already, he didn't really need to change. We walked out of my room and down the hall where Aaron stood waiting for me. He looked angry with Michael. _Here we go again_ I thought. Michael leaned over to me "I'm okay, I realized that it's just a crush," he whispered. I smiled at him, he was right; it was just a crush. Aaron looked even angrier and Michael shot a glare back, he may be okay with me but he still doesn't like Aaron. I could tell that it was going to be pretty hard to please them both, but I know I can figure something out.

**A/N: Please review! And if you review I'll update sooner! I PROMISE! Oh, and if you give me ideas I'll update sooner than that and credit you, you better push that review button thing, because I'm hungry for reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all for being so great. This a/n is a dedication to all my reviewers! As of 8/14/08 Who's names follow, in no particular order: XxXLoveless-NinjaXxX, Straight Edge Queen, 8yume, Rawr it's Kiwi, videogamejunkie17, michaellover, Takara410, bullet (anonymous) InsaneTrio03, INSANExKONEKO, sodasgirl9898, xoEmalyxo, daltionio823, JerseyJ2007, TwinkyRule and tails blackheart. **

**You guys are the best! You've given me Ideas and the urge to update past chapter 1, and the reason that this story has 22 reviews! That's it you guys get double updates and chocolate cake! So….. Here's chapter 6!!**

* * *

By the next day, everything seemed to have settled over, I walked into the cafeteria a few minutes later than usual. Michael and Aaron were already at our table waiting for me, though nobody talked; they were both in a decent mood. I sat down happily between my best friend and my crush.

"Hey Lynn!" Aaron greeted warmly, motioning for me to sit next to him, Michael's eyes flashed at him and then trained on me, pleading. I decided that I would sit with Michael, because I had sat next to Aaron the previous day. Aaron's eyes hardened. I don't really know what his problem is; I was sitting right across from him. I turned to Michael, who grinned smugly, then draped his arm around my shoulders as he always did. Aaron started to growl, I threw a glare at Aaron and he quieted down. After we ate we went outside.

As soon as we found our way outside, I realized that it was a big mistake, it seems that the bigger boy that Michael and I fought a few years back had gotten a lot bigger and had two friends even bigger than him. He glowered toward Aaron and me and then smirked at Michael and strode over.

"Aww, what's the matter? Your _girlfriend _break up with you?" he mocked, I could feel his anger, although his face remained blank. The next thing I knew, Michael lunged at him. The bigger boy went down, only to come up again, then he punched Michael in the stomach and he fell over, but the older boy's giant comrades held him up, the bigger boy was about to strike again, but then I threw myself on top of him. This time he didn't go down, instead he puled me from his back and slammed me against a large oak tree, I was pinned so I couldn't move and my feet couldn't touch the ground. I glanced helplessly at Aaron, who was laughing at me. Michael struggled as one of the giants slapped me across the face.

"Hey! Cut that out!" a voice commanded from behind. I looked rapidly around for it's owner. There stood a tall boy about Aaron's age, maybe a little older. He had black hair with shots of red streaks running through it, and orange-ish eyes. Almost instantly he ran over and landed a right-hook on the one that held he and then we both attacked the other two sumo wrestlers the bully called friends. I looked for Aaron, who ran when he saw the other boy.

"What a jerk! He should have helped you, you guys okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I guess so," Michael replied. I remained quiet, still in shock that Aaron was laughing at my pain. Then Michael's attention turned to me "you okay Lynn?" I stared at the ground and remained silent.

"I guess I should introduce myself, my room's five doors down from yours, that goofy Loomis guy told me. He held out a hand to Michael "the name's Revan, but I go by Andromeda. Michael nodded I could tell he liked Andromeda. He shook his hand,

"I'm Michael, that's Lynn." He gestured toward me, before adding, "seriously Lynn, what's wrong?" he asked, I waited a few moments and then sighed, holding back tears.

"I just want to be alone right now," I whispered before walking away, hanging my head like I did all the time years ago before I met Michael. I reached my room quicker than I had expected. As soon as I entered I picked up the novel John had set me, which I learned that it was titled _Wuthering Heights _I was just getting to the seventh chapter when Dr. Loomis came in, wearing his usual fake smile.

"Odd to find you here," he said, I thought you'd be with Michael or Aaron," I didn't look up. He kept going; does that man ever shut up?"You can tell me if something's wrong, I'm here to help you," I shook my head, and he told me to follow him. We walked to the therapy room or whatever it's called, we were going separately so I slunk down against the wall by the door, I noticed that Michael went fist voluntarily, which was very unusual. I also noticed that Andromeda and Aaron were there, Andromeda glaring at Aaron angrily also odd; they barely knew each other. Ignoring the other's behavior, no matter how odd it was, I decided to take a very sudden obsession over a small bug that was crawling up the wall to distract me from the horrible pain I felt from how Aaron had hurt me internally. From the corner of my eye I saw Andromeda come over to me and slide down next to me.

"Hey," he said, sounding concerned, "What's wrong? And don't say nothing, because I can tell that it's not nothing," I leaned over to him, he put a consoling arm around me. As soon as he did so I instantly felt like I was back home with John, that is what Andromeda was exactly like, a big brother, someone I could confide in. I leaned in closer toward him so I was out of earshot to Aaron.

"Y'know that fight that Michael and I ended up getting in the middle of?" I started.

"Yeah? What about it?" he asked, listening intently.

"Well, before you showed up, Aaron just stood there enjoying my pain. I thought he cared about me, but how is that possible when he is laughing at me when I am scared and in agonizing pain—why Revan? Why would he do that? I don't understand." He seemed to ponder this for a moment before deciding to answer,

"Firstly, I go by Andromeda, and it sound to me that he doesn't care for you as much as you do for him, in fact, he seems that he is not a very good match for you," said Andromeda. I leaned back on his arm, taking this all in. I began to cry again, Andromeda was very supporting, soothing me so that I could finally silence the sobs. "Y'know," he started with a smirk, "Aaron's not really a good match for you, if you ask me I think that someone else you know is a good match for you, they love you endlessly." I was confused; who was he talking about? himself? But I barely knew him. I contradicted myself, I barely knew him but I did consider him like a brother, which didn't help my theory at all.

"Really? Who?" I asked intently, trying to clear the haze of confusion in my mind.

"Me," a familiar person said, I looked over to the opposite wall, where Michael stood leaning casually against the wall .I think he noticed that my haze hadn't cleared, he spoke again, "I love you Lynn." Before I could speak, I could feel shifting, I thought Andromeda was shifting his arm to a more comfortable position, but then when he was grinning at me from where Michael was, I looked to my left to see Michael with his arms around my shoulders, grinning like an idiot. "I mean every word," Michael assured. I put my head against his chest smiling up at him

"I love you," I said although he probably already knew. I was in a great mood now, but my happiness didn't last long and was crushed when I was called into therapy…

"It seems that you and Aaron aren't getting along very well anymore, would you care to talk about it?" Dr. Loomis asked, pushing me back into the dark pain and sadness due to today's events. I shook my head and pulled on a brave face, longing for the comfort of Michael's arms. After a few moments, he let me leave, ushering Andromeda into the room. I practically ran to my room, burying my head in my arms and ignoring my pride let tears streak down my face once again.

The nurse came in telling me lights out, I turned off my light and sat on my bed and continued to cry. I heard the soft click of someone entering my room. I felt Michael sit down next to me, taking me into him arms as he did so. He lifted my chin looking deeply into my eyes.

"He hurt you," he said, concerned, I nodded burying my face into his chest and sobbing again. He sat there quietly, waiting for me to calm down, I was able to muffle the sobs but the tears were endless.

"You were right about him Michael, yet I didn't listen to you. I'm so stupid!" I said, angry with myself. I saw Michael's obsidian eyes flash.

"Never say that about yourself!" he scolded. "If anyone is stupid it is Aaron for doing this to you," Michael then took my hand, "I promise you, I will make him pay for this Lynn, no matter what you say, I will make him feel the pain that he caused you." He pulled me closer to him, rubbing my back softly. We sat there like that for hours, just looking deeply into each other's eyes, then I realized that I really did love Michael, I always have and always will.

A**/N: Andromeda was given to me by tails blackheart, who wanted a character and will appear more in future chapters! So keep reviewing and tell me your ideas! new characters can open up new oppertunities so TELL ME YOUR OPINIONS!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay people! Here is the next chapter, which is long overdue. Sorry! Oh! and if you like POTC, check out my other fic Betrayal, I'd like some feedback on it.**

**(and I do accept flames as long as they are not mean I.e. no cussing) **

**But thanks anyway for all of the awesome reviews, the piratequeen likes reviews! And now ONWARD WITH THE CHAPTER!!**

Another few months passed, Michael said he was still working on a plot for revenge on Aaron. When Michael is plotting, he was more distant from our little group (Andromeda, Michael and I.) I didn't see why Michael even needed revenge on Aaron, wasn't it _my _problem? I hate it when Michael is distant from me like that, after all, we have technically been a couple since early November, it is now February. But, on the plus side, I got to get to know Andromeda a lot better. Ironically, He was in for murder as well (he killed his parents). And I also found out about his personality, like, if he doesn't know you, he may come off as rude (except to Michael and I.)

I hadn't seen Michael in days, where was he?! My question was soon answered…

I was going through the hall with Andromeda, as usual, when a fight outside caught my attention. It was Michael versus Aaron, both landing some pretty good punches on the other. When Aaron caught sight of me, he released Michael from the full-nelson in which he was held and came over to my side.

"Hey babe, it's been awhile," Aaron said casually, placing his arm around my shoulders.

"Stay away from me you creep," I retorted, pushing his arm off.

"Oh, come now, you aren't telling me you're going to the Valentine party with _him!_," he spat, gesturing toward Michael. (The Valentine party was another _brilliant_ idea from Dr. Senile, Ugh. it was a dance, Michael and I planned to go together.)

"Actually, she is," Michael gloated.

"Come on Lynn! You can't be dumb enough to choose someone like him over _me_," Aaron sneered, I could feel Michael's anger, apparently so could Andromeda.

"Hey! Chill, okay, Lynn's going with Michael, deal with it."

Aaron rolled his eyes and stormed off in a huff. I went to Michael's side.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned. Michael didn't answer, I could hear him grinding his teeth before he quickly turned on his heel and stormed off. What was going on with him?! Andromeda and I headed into the cafeteria and sat down at our usual table. What was supposed to be three at the table was now reduced to only two again. Except this time, Michael wasn't there. I hadn't realized the long silence between Andromeda and I until he finally broke it.

"Something's bugging you again, tell me," he demanded. Andromeda had done that over the past few months, when he could feel something bothering me or Michael, he would demand that we tell him. Usually, I had no problem with it, it was a brother thing. But right now I was angry, one, because Michael was acting weird. Two, because Aaron was just a jerk to my friend/party date. And thirdly because Andromeda was being nosy about my personal life.

"It's a secret," I replied icily.

"Spill it." he said.

"No."

"C'mon Lynn, _secrets are no fun unless they are shared with __**everyone**_," Andromeda continued, giving me a pout-like expression which reminded me of a sad puppy. I couldn't help but laugh, I had used that line and expression earlier that week, when I asked Andromeda who was going to the dance with him. I rolled my eyes,

"Michael is being weird," I admitted, defeated.

"So?" he asked, clearly not knowing the same side of Michael I did.

"He was never like that until a few months ago. It's really starting to piss me off," I said. Andromeda shook his head slowly, signaling that for once, he had no advice on the matter. As usual Dr. Loomis dragged us to the therapy room. (I don't know why, he's never going to get anything out of me, he should've figured that out by now.) I sat against the wall in a huff, Michael beside me.

"Hey Lynn," he said half-heartedly, almost as if someone were forcing him to say it.

"Oh, are you talking to _me_ now?" I spat, crossing my arms, Michael raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on with you?" he asked, I rolled my eyes.

"let me see," I began sarcastically, "You are acting all weird. Not to mention that you haven't said anything to me for _days_, y'know Michael, I thought we were supposedly a _couple _but how is that possible when you are always off being distant and stuff."

"I'm _trying _to help you!" Michael replied, the acid in his voice matching mine.

"Why are you even trying to get revenge on Aaron, it was _my_ problem, affecting _me_, so if I really cared much about getting revenge I would have done it myself!" I growled. Dr. Loomis and Andromeda exited the room, he motioned for me to go in, and for once I was glad. I sat there for the usual ten to fifteen minutes finding interest in the smallest little things instead of talking. After the time was done dragging by, I left, going straight to my room, I was too pissed off to talk to anyone at the moment. Since I had finished _Wuthering Heights_ forever ago, I sat there contently on the floor letting my anger ripple off of me. After about a half-hour of silence I realized that I was too harsh on Michael, I went out of my room, I know where he'd be, his room. When I got there the door was locked, so I knocked on the door softly.

Just as I heard Michael get off of his bed, I felt someone grab me by the waist, I looked up in disgust as Aaron held me close to him.

"last chance, me or him," he said flatly, when I didn't answer, he did for me "no rebuke? Good. I knew you'd come around," he pulled me into a forceful kiss, I tried to escape but Aaron overpowered me. It lasted forever. Ugh. It was a nightmare! When he finally stopped his angry assault upon my lips, I gasped for air and tried to break his grip once more, now, for some reason, he was grinning like an idiot. My stomach dropped as I turned and saw why, Michael was standing in the doorway, his face blank and emotionless. "See ya later Babe," Aaron said, winking at me before swiftly making his escape.

"Michael, I…" I began to explain, but Michael cut me off.

"I don't believe you! What did I do to deserve _that!_ I make you mad once and you go off and play tonsil hockey with _him!_" Michael screamed, I'd never seen him act like that towards me ever.

"Michael I didn't kiss him! He kissed me!," I tried to explain once more.

"Save it Lynn we're through, both couple _and _friendship!" he yelled before turning on his heel. I grabbed his shoulder, the moment I opened my mouth to explain, Michael pushed me, the force knocking me backward, hard into the wall, tears began to well up in my eyes, it didn't hurt _that _much, but the fact Michael had caused it felt like being stabbed through the heart with ten thousand knives. I stared at Michael until he slammed the door in my face, leaving me crying in the empty hall.

I went back into my room and slid down against the wall. I buried my face in my arm and began to sob uncontrollably. I don't know how long I sat there like that, but I must have fallen asleep because once I came to my senses, the room was dark, the sun just barely rising over the hills in the distance. As I sat up, I heard the door click of someone leaving the room, probably a nurse, they pop in every room every so often at very random times for no apparent reason. I waited a few hours, finally exiting my room when I heard the chatter of other people in the corridor walking to breakfast. I joined the crowd, Michael and Andromeda already at the table. As I sat down Michael glared at me, "Why don't you sit with you new beau?" Michael asked harshly.

I took that as a sign that he didn't want to see me, I exited the cafeteria and got a sweater so I could go outside. After a while I went in to go with Dr. Loomis, maybe I would actually talk today…nah. I stood by the door, Andromeda came to my side.

"I'm not talking about it, go away," I said, my voice cracking. I went in and out, today I was first. I gave Michael a sad glance as he entered, I went to my room, to bury myself in sobs and the odd numbness of being alone. I didn't get very far until I saw Aaron,

"Hey," he said flirtatiously I walked over to him and my fist hit him hard right square in the jaw. Then, I just simply walked away…

I stared out the window of my room for hours on end, a few outburst of sobs here and there as I recalled my past, the once happy memories that now made my already shattered heart break even more. I didn't realize I was crying that very moment until I hit the snow memory, then I was only aware of the tears because I couldn't breathe properly. Then, suddenly, comforting, familiar arms wrapped around me, and my seemingly endless sorrow was magically chased away by the feeing I had in those arms, _his _arms.

**A/N: Please review, okay, I had to rough up the relationship to make things somewhat realistic, and to figure out what will happen to Aaron. I also need some ideas, if you want some more of this stuff quickly, help me out of my spiraling pit of desperation also known as writer's block!**


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT A/N: Okay, this chapter is way too short for my liking, but I need to update4 on an idea before I change my mind and wait for another to come. I really am having a hard time with this story now, I can't think of anything, no matter what I do or how long wait. I promise though I will NOT abandon this, it would not be fair to you my fellow readers and reviewers, that is why I NEED YOUR HELP PLEASE!**

**Oh, and this chapter inspiration was given to me by JerseyJ2007! Thank you so much!**

_Then, suddenly, comforting, familiar arms wrapped around me, and my seemingly endless sorrow was magically chased away by the feeing I had in those arms, __**his**__ arms._

I couldn't stop crying. I don't know why, but I just couldn't. He hugged me tightly, never letting go, always holding on and comforting me. Michael pulled my head from his shoulder, lifting my chin so my tear-filled hazel eyes were level with his captivating onyx ones. "I was wrong," said Michael slowly and softly. I tilted my head to the side in confusion, he continued to speak. "I thought you only cried because you felt guilty about being caught with…_him_, but I realize now that I have made a grave mistake."

"Why didn't you believe me? A-and how did you know I was crying last night?" I whispered hoarsely, my voice still trying to recover from my outburst of emotion.

"I should have believed you when you told me about what he did to you, but I didn't. I could hear you from my room, sobbing like crazy, I came in here once you finally cried yourself to sleep, at the moment I thought out of guilt, but you said my name over and over in your sleep, but not the way you usually do, but I still wasn't convinced." he answered as more questions filled my mind, I started with the first.

"How did you finally believe me?" I asked, slightly stronger this time. For some odd reason, Michael's lips pulled up into an evil grin.

" About an hour ago I overheard a nurse asking Aaron how he could possibly have broken his jaw, so I thought of every possible way that he could have out of curiosity, and then Andromeda told me when he tried to follow you here, you saw Aaron and punched him in the face." By the last point, Michael was biting back a laugh, I cold just tell it in his voice.

"Just one more question," I began, Michael nodded for me to continue, "How do you know that I say your name in my sleep, I don't say it _that _loud do I?" I asked, slightly embarrassed. Michael turned red, biting his lip in thought.

"Will you get mad if I tell you the truth," He said sheepishly.

"Of course not!" I said.

"Well, uh, sometimes I come in here at night and just well, sit here and watch you," he said, flinching slightly. I wrinkled my nose in pretend anger.

"Michael Myers! No wonder you are here you're a stalker!" I said playfully slapping him on the arm.

"Alas, but I'm your stalker," He retorted, laughing before pulling me back to my former position on his shoulder, which I snuggled myself into quickly. "Now get some sleep, it's very late and tomorrow's going to be a big day," he said seriously.

"Why?" I asked before asking myself another question, when did it get so dark in my room? Was it already like this? I didn't really know the answer, I _was_ in my room awhile, and when Michael is around, everything except him is a blur to me.

"Tomorrow's our first official date as a couple." my eyes widened at him, the dance thingy was tomorrow? Time flies when your in a sanitarium… he drew another breath with a cocky grin on his face. "And, you're cute when you sleep talk," he said. I pushed his shoulder, sticking my tongue out at him. I pulled out of my safe haven and crawled into my bed, Michael pulling the blanket over me. "Goodnight, Lynn." he said, right before I fell into unconsciousness and a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

When morning came, I immediately leapt out of bed, deciding to try and catch Andromeda before breakfast. As I sprinted out of my room down the hall, I was able to catch him just as he was exiting his room, with Michael nowhere in sight.

"Andromeda!" I panted, quickly going over everything from me and Michael getting back together to why I needed him to keep Michael away from me until the dance, I wanted to impress Michael, and I would need a lot of time, and the party started at five, giving me plenty of much-needed time.

"Okay, take a breath!" said Andromeda, "Don't worry you're pretty little head about it, I'll keep Michael busy. I nodded thanks and walked back to my room.

-

It was quarter 'till five, I was as nervous as ever, I took one final glance in the small mirror on the wall and smoothed out my dress which John had sent me.

It was a deep red with spaghetti straps and it fit my form perfectly, and the best part, the bottom was fringed a certain way that made t look like something a teen would wear to her prom. I ran a hand through my hair, finding there was nothing I could do with it after at least an hour of trying. I heard Michael knock on my door, he was ten minutes early, I'd get Andromeda for that later…

I bit my lip, trying to swallow some of the nervousness and answered the door. Michael was better dressed than usual, he stared at me, jaw dropping.

"Wow," he said finally, taking my hand as we headed down the hall. When we entered the cafeteria, I noticed all the tables were gone and that there were banners drawn by some of the other patients all scattered about the walls. I spotted Andromeda dancing with a girl I didn't know, he stepped on her foot twice. Soon, a slow song came on, Michael led me out to the middle of the floor, placing his hands on my waist as I draped my hands across his shoulders.

We danced for hours, the dance ending way too soon, Michael and I walked back to our rooms, stopping in front of mine. "I had fun," I said.

"I did too," he replied, "you look really pretty," he added, I blushed.

"Goodnight," I said sadly, sad because one of the best nights of my life ending. I was about to turn and go into my room when Michael kissed me softly on the cheek, paralyzing me in the hallway as he turned and went in his bedroom. I smiled before copying the notion, I went to bed feeling both tired and excited, Michael actually _kissed_ me! That night, I dreamed about Michael, it was the best dream ever.

**A/N: well, what do you think? Please review. Any suggestions? Should I have an age skip, or should I have Michael take the ultimate revenge on Aaron (which I don't know how he'll do that yet…) so, um, yeah, please review and help…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! Reviews! I updated and like 20 minutes later I already had 3 reviews! You guys rock! And, since two of the three said there should be an age skip… they got it! **

**Michael is barely 16 and Lynn is 15 with only a few months to go. Also, I wouldn't know if shock therapy hurts or not, so bear with me, I've never had it, I don't know!**

**Also, if any of you have any ideas, please share! Also, check out my PotC fic and review it, if you do, I'll do something special with Behind Blank Stares (I promise!)**

**And please review this as well, reviews are my best friend **

Time again flew insanely fast, Michael just turned sixteen a few weeks ago, I'll be sixteen in March, about three months from now. Michael had changed a lot from the boy that took me to the dance so long ago, he was still the sweet boy Andromeda and I have always known, but his appearance changed entirely. Now, Michael's dirty blonde hair was a nice chestnut brown, he was several inches taller than my short five foot-five, I'd say he was about six-two, he teases me about being short. His face was now distinctly chiseled and extremely good-looking, and he was also lean and muscular. The only things that hadn't changed were that he, as well as myself, gave the blank, emotionless stare to everyone of the outside world, and the fact that we loved one another uncontrollably.

I myself have changed a lot as well, I grew taller (although not by much,) and more developed, I was thinner, and that was about it. Dr. Loomis has started giving up on Michael, finally understanding that he will _never_ reach him, I wish I could say the same for myself…

Aaron hasn't bothered me once for three whole years. I think it was because when he tried to pull something funny (again) Andromeda got hold of him and told him to stay away from me or he'd get Michael and take him down (which isn't very hard, he's a wimp.)

As for Andromeda, he's changed the least, he now has a steady girlfriend though, her name is Kari, and she was the one Andromeda took to the dance. At first Michael and I had our doubts about her, but in reality, she's actually really nice. I think it's a good thing that I have someone to talk girl-to-girl with, now we are great friends. (Isn't it ironic how outside a mental institution, I had no friends and my life sucked. Meanwhile, inside a mental institution, I have friends, a sexy boyfriend, and my life doesn't suck as much?)

After a _very_ long therapy session, which I completely ignored (as usual), Michael and I walked hand-in-hand down the corridor before entering Michael's room.

It was snowing, ever since that day so many years back when we were only six, Michael and I watch every long snow. I went to grab the chair in the back of the room after Michael sat on the bed, but a hand around my wrist told me otherwise. I spun around to see Michael holding my wrist, a cocky grin painted upon his handsome face. "You know we can't and won't stand for any of that," he said, picking me up and placing me in his lap, nuzzling his face into my hair.

We sat in out comfortable silence for a very long time, eventually, It grew dark, Michael was dozing off beside me. I reluctantly freed myself from his arms. I pulled the blanket to cover him and turned to leave when I heard the bedsprings squeak. "Lynn?" he whispered, calling out to me.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking over to my exhausted boyfriend. He lifted his head a little with another cocky grin, what was with that?

"I forgot to mention, you're my hostage for tonight," he smirked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked, confused. He rolled his eyes.

"It means, you cannot leave this room or I will do something _drastic_," he murmured, a dramatic emphasis on the drastic part . This time, I was the one to roll eyes.

"Then where am I going to sleep?" I pointed out, I heard the creak of the springs protesting as Michael moved over, patting the space next to him, his cocky grin widening.

"C'mon, I thought you'd trust me enough to know I wouldn't _do_ anything unless you wanted me to. Or, if you'd prefer the floor…" he ended frowning in defeat, I didn't want to give in that easily, but the look he had was too cute for me to resist. Defeated, I climbed into the bed, snuggling as close to him as possible as he pulled the blanket over us before placing and arm around my waist. It wasn't long until I drifted into unconsciousness.

--

**Michael's POV!! A/N: yeah, it's Michael's turn to talk!**

I woke up quite early, slightly confused at the dark locks in which my face was buried in until I remembered my 'hostage.' Lynn was pulled as close to me as possible, when I finally realized that the shape of her small figure fit to mine , like two pieces of a puzzle, we fit perfectly together. Suddenly, Lynn turned over, her face facing mine. That moment was perfect, just to lie there and look at her--and angel, something a lowly creature like me didn't deserve by far, but my own selfishness made me come to claim her.

Lynn had changed much over the past five years. I believe that she is more beautiful now more than ever, and to me she was the most amazing thing alive even back then, Whenever I see her, I know the reason for my existence, to love and protect her and to make her happy.

She began to stir, when her deep hazel eyes looked over at me, I seized her lips, when I finally pulled away, she smiled sweetly.

"well good morning to you too." she smiled again. Then, we laid there for most of the day, talking and sharing sweet nothings between one another. When I finally went in for another kiss, Andromeda barged in my door, but he was easily ignored.

"Hey Mi…Okay you guys, ew! Why'd I have to walk in on you two _doing_ it?" Lynn's jaw dropped,

"That is just wrong! Andromeda! You're such a perv," she complained sitting up. "why'd you come in here anyway," she asked skeptically.

"Well, it's noon and I usually see you guys before then at least, but hey, if you guys would rather suck face that talk to one of your best friends, I completely understand!" he said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You know, maybe we were just about to make things…_interesting_ before you barged in, but _oh no_ a guy can't get lucky without saying 'hi' to you first can he? God, why'd you ruin the moment!" I said dramatically, just to make Andromeda squirm, and to make Lynn a little feisty. To my surprise she played along…

"Yeah, God, Andromeda! Way to ruin the moment, We don't bug you when you and Kari are groping each other, so don't judge! at least you didn't walk in on anything. Hey, I want some so bad, that I don't care who's in the room! Come here Mikey!" she said flirtatiously, I followed instantly, Andromeda's eyes about popped out of his head, he thought we were serious, he turned to leave. "By the way hi, there I said hi, now bye bye!" she said, poking her tongue through her lips and waving. Andromeda apologized before leaving. As soon as the door closed I burst out laughing.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You were great!" I replied, gasping for air.

"I know," she grinned.

"You know, it's not nice to lie, so shall we turn that untrue statement into a true one?" I asked playfully. Lynn rolled her eyes, slapping me on the shoulder. She rose up off the bed when another person was outside the door.

"Ah! I had a feeling you'd be in here. Come along Lynn," said Dr. Loomis Lynn gave a small, helpless wave as she was dragged off by the old coot. About an hour later, I left for dinner, knowing she'd be there.

As I sat at our table, as usual. Now it seemed to be a little more crowded. First it was me and Lynn, then that freak Aaron (who I am plotting against), then, when he left e replaced him with Andromeda, and now we have Kari makes you wonder who is next. Andromeda still looked a little unnerved like I was going to punch his face in because he ruined my chance to 'get some'. Ah, still fun to torture, I dared a glance at Lynn, she nodded indicating she had the same thought.

I gave an angry glance to him before grasping Lynn, then I was thoroughly and passionately kissing her on the lips as she did the same, her hands reached toward the bottom of my shirt before Andromeda yelled "Stop!"

"What?" I asked not-so-innocently. "You deprived us of our moment, and we want it now!" I said. Kari began to laugh as well.

"You're so gullible Andromeda! It was easy to tell that they were going to do that! The freaked out look on your face was way too good to pass up!" she said.

"With those two, you never know," he replied. Just then, the good mood was destroyed as someone familiar approached the table, Aaron flashed a disgusting grin toward Kari.

"Hey babe," he started, Andromeda started growling at him, like I always do.

"Aaron, give up Kari doesn't like ugly freaks, sorry," I said icily.

"Oh, almost didn't se you there Lynn. You've gotten feistier--just the way I like my women, and you're also better eye candy," he said flirtatiously, sitting on her other side. I felt my anger rolling off of me, Lynn is MINE!

"Back off loser!" Lynn said with acid in her voice, gripping my hand under the table.

"You say one thing, but you think another, I know you want me," he replied. Then, Aaron lunged, attacking her lips, Lynn desperately trying to get him off. I desperately tried to punch him, but then he knew that I would, he had some friends, _big_ friends, they held me back, despite my strength, and brought me to my knees. They forced me to watch as Aaron tried to deepen the kiss, getting off the bench and turning so that she was pinned against the table, his hand went for her top, as soon as he started up the bottom of it, I broke free.

I attacked Aaron full-force, fists flying in every direction, I then put him in a headlock as Lynn came at him with a metal bar that came off the bottom of the table (how she'd pulled that free I don't know.) I heard a satisfying _crack!_ as she swung it at his ribs. By then, the retarded doctors realized what was going on, they broke up our fight, by this point, Aaron was on the ground, I was basically standing there, and Lynn was holding a metal bar thing…so guess whose story the doctors believed…

--

**A/N: Lynn's POV (this is the last POV switch of the chapter I swear!)**

After seeing that pathetic moron Aaron, nearly being raped by him, and getting into a fight, nothing could go wrong for me right? WRONG. This time, instead of just getting a long therapy session, they gave me something new. Shock therapy. That is supposed to calm you? It hurts! Afterward, I went straight to my room, Michael coming in right after me.

"What happened?" he asked, noticing my mood.

"Shock therapy," I replied, not really in the mood for talking, my day had really sucked.

"I'm sorry," Michael said, pulling me into his lap, he does that quite often now since he is now a head taller than me, He jokes and says my head is his chin rest. "I should have protected you more, instead I let that…thing….get his hands on you.

"It's okay, you were held back, I don't think he'll bother me this time, unless he wants to die," I said. Michael kissed me goodnight before starting to leave, I grabbed his arm.

"Oh no you don't! tonight you are _my _hostage." Michael whipped around in surprise before literally pulling me to the small bed. In that whole process, the cocky grin never left his face.


	10. Chapter 10

N: Thank you all for the awesome reviews

A/**N: Thank you all for the awesome reviews. Okay, now here is where I need you guys, I'm planning to end this at the end of Halloween 2 (y'know where Michael gets shot in the eyes and then there's the part in there where he is blown up in the hospital…yeah…) so I'm extremely sad to say, but this fic may soon come to it's end…HOWEVER-I was considering an idea I got about a week ago about making a sequel which will take place in between Halloween 2 and 4, in which Michael or Lynn (it could be from Michael's or Lynn's POV or just in 3****rd**** person) about how their lives are without the other and how they react if/when they find each other. Sound good? Yes? No? Tell me! (Oh, and your ideas for this are openly and greatly accepted!) **

_Oh no you don't! Tonight you are _my_ hostage." Michael whipped around in surprise before literally pulling me to the small bed. In that whole process, the cocky grin never left his face._

We sat there in a comfortable silence, Michael absentmindedly playing with my hair, humming tunelessly while doing so; while I put my head on his shoulder. The long silence was broken from a scream down the hall, we recognized it as Kari's right away. We saw two burly figures pass by my open door, Aaron's friends no doubt. We ran out into the hall. In the center of a beginning brawl stood Andromeda, out numbered three-to-one and also at a disadvantage in size and weight to all three. I took a mental note that Aaron wasn't there, knowing him, he probably ran off as soon as Andromeda when to help Kari.

"Stay here," Michael commanded, clearly about to go out and join the fight.

"No, I can help!" I protested. Michael turned his usually blank (except to me) onyx eyes on me, his deadpan stare completely erased, replaced by a pleading look.

"Lynn, you are the smallest out of us, the most fragile. If anything were to happen to you—I would never be able to forgive myself," he whispered. Just then Kari ran into the room, looking terrified.

"I'll stay with Kari," I decided, giving in. he gently kissed my forehead before running out to back up Andromeda. I sat on the bed and turned my attention to Kari, who was shaking. "What happened?" I asked.

"A-Aaron came i-in my room and he-he-he tried to…" Kari's voice was cut off by sobs. I gave her a reassuring hug, I knew what she was going to say, and she knew, sighing in relief that she didn't have to even think of the word rape.

"Don't worry about it, Andromeda and Michael will take care of him, knowing Aaron, he probably has fled to China by now to avoid getting killed by a pissed-off Andromeda," I said, reassuring that everything was alright. Kari gave a small laugh. We sat there quietly, Kari listening to the fight through the wall, me, just sitting there.

Soon, the fight was over and Kari went back to her own room. Michael and Andromeda came up. "We're going to search this place for Aaron. He's going to pay." Andromeda growled through his teeth. I could tell that he was pissed.

"Well, what are we waiting for lets go," I said, starting down the hall.

"No Lynn, we want you to stay here in case he comes back to his room, if he does, block the door on the outside so he can't escape but I can get in there and tear him limb from limb," said Andromeda, I could see Michael fidget beside him in protest, but he kept his mouth shut, because we both knew not to mess with Andromeda when he was this angry. I nodded, slightly disappointed.

"If you see him, and he won't go in his room, tell Kari to go or watch his door and either hold him until we get back or come get us," Michael added, I nodded. And, with that they went off down the hall.

Not even ten minutes had passed and I was dosing off. But then, the sound of my door slamming shut woke me with a jolt. I saw a silhouette of a person beside me. But in the darkness, I couldn't make out the person.

"Michael?" I asked, for it would be the logical answer. But something inside me told me otherwise.

"Better than that," said an all-too-familiar voice.

"Get out of here A--!" I was cut off by his lips on mine; it was the most horrid thing ever! He wouldn't stop, he kept trailing slobbery kisses yup and down my lips, face, and neck, honestly, I think a dog could kiss better than _that_ ugly slob.

He grabbed my hair so I couldn't escape. I did the only thing I could think of in my situation. I screamed, hoping that I could wake Kari up so she'd help me. Aaron climbed on top of me, slipping off his shirt in the process. I screamed again, he began forcefully kissing me again, now my mouth was sore from his assault on my lips, I tried to fight back but when someone bigger than you is on top of you, it is almost hopeless, finally, he pulled up, bringing me up with him

"Enough with all these kiddie games, time for the real fun to begin!" Aaron announced the hand entwined in my hair pulling me closer to him, his weight falling on top of me, immobilizing me so I couldn't escape. He started attempting at my top, groping me through the fabric, I tried to scream, but he blocked me, I felt tears sliding down my face, Aaron didn't notice, he just kept on, he was just about to make it better for himself and worse and more terrifying for me when the door busted open and two figures bolted in, both running toward me and pulling my attacker off.

They forced him into the hallway as another figure hugged me, I could instantly tell it was Kari.

"I'm sorry we didn't come sooner, shhh, calm down Lynn, everything's okay, he didn't get you, shhh, you're okay," she soothed, repeating the same words over and over. Although I knew they were true and I was safe, I was sobbing uncontrollably, tears running over my face as the sobs racked my body and made me tremble inside and out. I heard some satisfyingly sickening cracks and crunches, signaling Aaron was getting what he deserved. Kari left me alone as someone else entered the room, the second Michael came near, I felt safe.

He gently sat on the bed, picking me up and cradling me like someone would a baby. He pulled me closer to his chest, gingerly rocking me back and forth. "I'm sorry," he whispered as I sobbed into his shoulder.

"He hurt you, I could have prevented it, and I'm so sorry Lynn,"

"S'okay," I said as he pulled me even closer. He rubbed my back slowly, soon I drifted into sleep.

I awoke in the same position, pulled as close to Michael's chest as physically possible, still cradled like a baby—his baby. I looked up to find him smiling down at me sweetly. We just sat like that, staring deeply into each others souls. I leaned my head against Michael's chest; I heard his heart beating rhythmically in sync with mine. My new favorite song…

**A/N: I bet you Michael's pissed now…so what do you think? Please review, someone already gave me the perfect idea for Michael's revenge…(thanks JerseyJ2007!) but until Michael is 21 (when he escapes) I need other stuff to type…any ideas or comments, tell me and they may show up (in an update that will show up sooner, I promise!) until then read and review this please!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: So many reviews, did you guys know, as of now, I have one of the top 10 highest review counts on the Halloween archive? I owe it all to you reviewers! Please keep reviewing so that I might have a better shot of being the highest! Oh yeah, and It's OCTOBER! You know what that means? I'll be in full Halloween mode, so I'll probably update at any chance I get, my goal is to finish this and begin the sequel (YES THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!) on Halloween! **

Michael slowly leaned over and brushed his lips against mine passionately. It would have been perfect if only the taste of his regret over last night would wash away, he couldn't have predicted it, but at least he stopped it before Aaron got very far. I shuddered, last night was the most terrifying night in all of my life, and I never had felt so helpless. I could tell that Michael could sense my fear, he cradled me like a baby, rubbing my back and calming me all night—that had to be uncomfortable, especially if his arm fell asleep. I could tell he blamed himself for what happened, and I honestly can't figure out why. I leaned back against his chest and listened my lullaby, Michael's heartbeat. I heard him laugh slightly, staring down at me sweetly.

_Michael's POV again!_

I held my Lynn, my baby cradled against my chest all night. When she woke, looking u at me innocently, a wave of guilt hit me like a brick wall. I can't believe I didn't do enough! And for that, she got hurt, Andromeda and I stopped Aaron before he Lynn was totally raped but still, it is entirely my fault that he even had a chance to get into Lynn's room in the first place. I knew once I had a bad feeling that we should turn around, but Andromeda wouldn't have it, instead, he kept dragging me down the hall.

**Flashback**

_I wanted to protest, but kept my mouth shut, because one, Andromeda is mean when he's pissed. And two, if I was to set him off, I wouldn't want it to be around Lynn. So we silently turned though the halls, about ten minutes later, I had a really bad feeling in my gut. "Andromeda, he's not here, lets go back." I insisted._

"_No, Lynn can handle getting us if she sees that pathetic worm Aaron," he replied through gritted teeth._

"_C'mon man, I got a bad feeling about this, let me get back to Lynn in case he tries anything funny," I pleaded._

"_Oh, so it's okay for him to try and rape my girl, but if you even think that he is even going to get a glance at yours you have to go baby-sit her!" he growled, rolling his eyes._

_Minutes ticked by like hours, Andromeda still dragging me through hallway after hallway. Just then we heard the quiet patter of footsteps behind us. We turned to see Kari sprinting to catch up with us._

"_Kari!" whispered Andromeda, "What are you doing here?"_

"_I—I think—Lynn's in trouble," she panted, trying to catch her breath. "I heard her screaming her lungs out, -- and then something cut her off,"_

_I didn't hang around after that. Instead, I bolted though the maze of corridors I had been dragged though. "Michael! Get back here!" Andromeda whispered, I ignored him, if Aaron so much as looked in Lynn's direction, someone was going to pay. I finally came down to our hall Andromeda quick on my heel., four doors down, three, two, I finally came to Lynn's door, throwing it open to see a very sickening sight. Aaron was shirtless on top of Lynn, who was sobbing hysterically as he forced his lips on hers, there was nothing she could do, his weight pinned her. Aaron was trying to pull something off her without letting her go. My anger boiled over, I ran in there ad threw him off of her and against a wall. Then Andromeda and I continued to beat the crap out of him until nurses started showing up, then, I slipped out of sight into Lynn's room, I cradled her as she sobbed herself to sleep in my chest._

**End flashback**

I felt my anger rekindle inside my chest, not only towards Aaron, but towards myself and Andromeda as well. It was partly because of him that something happened. If only he would have listened and let me go back when I had that feeling, this wouldn't have happened. If only I would have ditched him sooner to get back here, instead, I allowed myself to be dragged through empty hallways as that slug assaulted my angel.

"Michael, what's wrong?" my dark-haired beauty asked.

"I'm thinking about last night, when you're hurt or afraid, it tears me up. You were both last night, and I could easily have prevented it," I explained. "I love you too much to let that escape they will pay, both of them."

"What do you mean by both?" she asked, clearly not realizing Andromeda contributed to the cause of her almost being raped.

"Don't worry about it," I reassured, "just relax." Before she had a chance to say anything, I was already kissing her, she immediately joined in. Later, we went down to the cafeteria. Although I really didn't want anything, since I don't need that much, I tried to get Lynn to eat something. But, she was her normal hard-headed self, telling me she wasn't hungry over and over, finally, I gave up. Soon Kari and Andromeda were also seated on the table. I shot a death glare toward him.

"What is your problem?" he asked. "First, you don't let me in on any of the action when we caught up to Aaron; instead, you only let me watch as you beat the crap out of him. Then you flip me off when we needed to escape; now you're sending me death glares. What did I do?" he asked angrily.

"You know what," I said.

"Oh, you're still pissed about me not letting you turn around when you 'had a bad feeling' get over it, Lynn is fine," he grumbled.

"No! I won't get over it. You didn't see Lynn when she went into hysterics, it killed me. If you wouldn't have been so bull-headed and let me go, Aaron wouldn't have even had the chance to get a glance at her," I shot back, "In fact, if Kari hadn't caught up to us, he would have probably succeeded with Lynn and went back to Kari!"

"Listen Michael! Lynn is like a little sister to me, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her on purpose! And I was trying to defend Kari; Aaron tried to rape _her_ too. Yet _you_ don't care as long it's not the girl _you_ love getting hurt, _you_ don't care. If Lynn would have watched like she was supposed to, she probably would have seen him coming and it would be avoided!" Andromeda shouted.

"Don't blame this on Lynn!" I argued.

"Face it Mike, you're way too obsessed over Lynn, you never think she might have been able to prevent it!" he yelled. "Nothing happened, it's over, deal with it."

"I don't have to take this crap from you, c'mon Lynn," I said, yanking her up by her arm, a little harder than intended. I pulled her along with me down the hall and toward the door to the courtyard.

"Michael, let go!" Lynn said. I ignored her, I needed to calm down and I could always do so faster when we were alone, and the courtyard was the closest place. "Michael! You're hurting me!" she pleaded. My grip instantly loosened. Lynn gingerly rubbed the spot on her wrist where I had grabbed her, to my dismay; there was a red mark where my hand was.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I said nervously, stepping back. I felt so bad now; I never wanted to hurt her.

"It's fine, just chill out," she said. Lynn gently pulled be to the large tree in the center and pulled me down as she sat down. I pulled her into my lap, my arms around her waist and my chin resting on her head as she leaned back into my chest. We sat in silence, but I needed to say something after a while. "Have I told you how much I love you?" I asked.

"Yeah, a few days ago," she replied.

"Well, darling, I love you even more now. Every moment with you makes life worth living"

"Why are you telling me all this?" she asked.

"Because…" I smirked.

"What? Because why? Michael! Tell me!" she said. I smirked.

"In due time love, in due time." Lynn leaned back, giving in and deciding to wait. Good thing, her brother John hadn't sent me the proper tools yet…

**A/N: I wonder what that means…honestly, I don't know yet. But the next chapter in going to be in Lynn's POV, just thought I'd let you all know**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Really soon update I know, but I got a visit from the plot-bunny and just had to write this down, and since a reviewer sa

**A/N: Really soon update I know, but I got a visit from the plot-bunny and just had to write this down, and since a reviewer said 'keep on typing' I will post my magical idea!**

Chapter 12

What Michael said annoyed me. He's keeping something from me, and I want to know what. Yesterday he got all mushy only to say 'in due time love, in due time' what the fluff is that supposed to mean? It caused me a night's worth of insomnia because I want to know so bad. Oh, and Michael got a package this morning, I only know that because a nurse had something in her hands and when she left Michael said "It came! He finally sent it!" and it caused me to be eager to know what it was even more. But, when I came over and asked, he hid it behind his back calling it nothing. Grrr.

By dinner I was still trying to figure it out. The best idea I got was absolutely nothing. Zilch! I walked disdainfully down the hall, I hardly saw anything of Michael today, and he was hiding something. When I arrived, Michael and Andromeda were having a glare-off. I turned to Kari "Are they ever going to end it?" I asked. Kari shrugged, probably wishing as much as I did that the boys would leave the drama to us girls.

Michael was the one to give in on the stare-off; he rolled his eyes as he left, signaling me to follow. We walked all the way to his room; he went in for a millisecond. When he came out empty handed I felt ready to scream with frustration. I think he noticed my irritation. "Let's go out to the courtyard. If you don't mind."

I smirked and agreed, as soon as we got out there, I would force Michael to tell me what he was hiding, no matter what it took. We got there sooner than expected, both remaining silent, the only sound was our feet going across the grass. I opened my mouth, ready to demand answers when Michael put his hand to my lips.

"Before you say anything, I need to say something," he murmured. _Yes, go on. _My mind urged impatiently, though I remained silent. "Now, Lynn, I know we've been together for a long time now, and I don't know how to say this but—,"

"You're breaking up with me?" I interrupted in disbelief, my voice breaking. After all I've—_we've_ been through, it was going to be over just like that? I wouldn't have a reason to exist if it was; Michael is my life, my world.

"No! No! Nothing of that sort!" he assured. "It's just that, I know you love me, and you know that you are the most important thing ever to me and, well I need to say something that's been on my mind about us that has had me thinking for weeks." He looked deeply into my eyes, his passion for me burning in his. He softly took my hands in his.

"Lynn Brenson, you are everything to me. I currently, have always, and will always love you with all my heart no matter what. So, tonight, I must ask…" Michael whipped something out of nowhere as he kneeled down on one knee, "Will you marry me?" he opened the box to reveal a breathtakingly beautiful diamond ring with a golden band, my jaw dropped, tears of happiness leaking out of my eyes.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, Michael stood in one swift movement, locking his lips with mine. I can't believe he proposed! That is what he was hiding from me! He was planning to propose! After the kiss, I followed my new fiancée back inside, the crowd of people exiting the cafeteria swallowing us up. Eventually, Michael was separated from me, but I found Kari soon afterward.

"Kari!" I called, giddy with pleasure. She turned, raising an eyebrow at my out of character behavior. "Michael proposed!" I continued, her eyes lit up. I planned to keep walking to my room but she forced me into hers.

"Tell me everything right now!" she squealed with excitement. So I went over the whole proposal, Kari's eyes shimmering more the farther into the fluff I went. "Aw, that is so romantic!" she cooed. "But, you're so young! Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with him? You're not even sixteen yet, are you sure this is the right choice!?"

"Kari, I've been in love with him since I was six, and I'll be sixteen in a few months, most importantly, I couldn't imagine my life without Michael, of course it's the right decision!" I argued, she nodded, giving into my argument. There was a knock at the door, when we didn't answer, my amazing husband-to-be swung open the door, picking me up bridal style.

"So," he began, "since you will soon be my wife, I was thinking that we should share a room, so I can protect you from Aaron," I laughed.

"That's not the reason you want me in your room, you think you'll get lucky," I accused.

"Actually, both are my reasons," Michael admitted. We finally chose to share my room, Michael only going into his old room for when they'd check up on him, which suited me perfectly. Whenever I woke with Michael close to me, my day was always better.

The next day, I awoke to Michael running his lips down the trail of my neck, it felt absolutely amazing. I rolled over to look at him, still in shock that someone as gorgeous as him wanted to marry someone like me. Our door suddenly swung open, Andromeda leaning against the frame. I reluctantly pulled away from Michael and went over to talk to him.

"Hey," he said casually.

"Hi," I mumbled, did he just interrupt us for small talk?

"So, uh, Kari told me some news, and uh, I just want to get my facts straight. Are you really going to tie the knot?" He asked. I proudly held out my left hand to show him my ring. "Whoa," that was all he could say. "Can I talk to Michael for a sec, alone?" Andromeda asked.

"No," Michael answered. I rolled my eyes, here we go again.

"Just one minute, please. Okay, I'm sorry, I didn't realize how stupid I was being until Kari told me you guys were engaged. I should have let you go Mike, I didn't know and I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Michael's onyx glare softened into a blank deadpan.

"Under two conditions, one, you help us kill Aaron tonight. And two, if you'll be my best man at the wedding when we get out of here." Michael replied. Andromeda smile and gave Michael a high five.

Then, we saw Aaron being escorted outside. I rushed to the window to watch him get into a cab. I can't believe he was leaving! How could we kill him when he couldn't get out? I felt both men in the room boiling with anger as well. That sucks.

**A/N: please review. This chapter is a little weird I know, a lot of Michael/Lynn fluff, but this determines the fate or Aaron I promise! The next chapter is either going to be fluff about Lynn's sixteenth birthday, or an age skip to either action (they all escape) or fluffy drama (Lynn is released, Michael stays there, then 's later Michael escapes, and goes out to kill Laurie and Aaron and find Lynn Which sounds better, I need to know so I can meet my goal of finishing this on the magical date of October 31****st****!!**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Three days, three updates, what

**A/N: Three days, three updates, what? I'm bored. This chap. Is probably going to be a little choppy, I didn't want the age-skip this soon but, I didn't have anymore ideas…Changing the subject, I love you guys so much! The other day, not ten minutes after I posted chapter 12, I had like 5 reviews. THANK YOU! I have a new goal; the highest amount of reviews on the archive is like 95 or something, if I get 100 reviews before Halloween, I will make the sequel really juicy. Oh, and just to solve all confusion this may cause, there is an age skip, you can tell how many years can't you, after all, I think you all have passed the second/third grade. **

Chapter 13

**Michael's POV**

Time flew past, not that I care, since I have my Lynn with me. She rolled over, her hazel eyes immediately finding mine "Happy nineteenth," I said to my beautiful fiancée, brushing a stray piece of her silky black hair out of her face. She smiled. Although I don't know when we will be able to get married, but the day she said yes was the best day of my entire life, other than the day I met her. I can't believe Lynn's already nineteen, it feels like just yesterday I was barely sixteen and popping the question to her in the courtyard. There was a knock at the door, Lynn leaped up, separating from me to avoid being discovered, Dr. Loomis entered.

"Well Lynn, although I haven't found much progress with you, I am glad to say that you are well enough to leave Smith's Grove and return to the real world," he announced. "You will be released in tomorrow, the judge's orders." He seemed pretty happy, too happy if you ask me. This was bad; it was the last day for who knows how long that I would see my girl.

"Well, um, this sucks," I said, summing up our depressing situation. I found Lynn's tear filled eyes giving me a look of agreement. I went over and put my arm around her, I said nothing, just rubbing her back gently.

"What are we going to do?" she sobbed.

"I don't know, but I promise we'll be fine." Lynn nodded. "Just relax here, I'm going to go tell Andromeda something," I ended, slipping out into the hall. I went down to Andromeda's room, taking the liberty to just walk on in.

"Andromeda, we have a problem," I said, he raised an eyebrow. "Lynn's leaving tomorrow," I could tell he wasn't very happy either; Lynn was like a baby sister to him. She treated him like an older brother, and he protected her like she truly was his little sister, her leaving would hurt him pretty bad too, but it would never compare to the deep cut it would leave on me.

"Um, okay, one this sucks. Two, how long until you get out?" he asked.

"Probably never, Loomis hates me. I guess proposing was just stupid, I'll never marry her, she's leaving tomorrow. What made me think I could possibly get out of here to get hitched—,"

"I have an idea." He cut in. "It won't be official or anything since I'm no preacher, but how 'bout we throw you two a little wedding so it's like you're already married, then, after your trial, we'll go get Lynn and you guys can get married for real." I liked Andromeda's suggestion, I'd get to be with Lynn and I think it would make her happy.

**3 hours later…Lynn's POV**

Andromeda came up with the most brilliant idea yet. Since I'm leaving tomorrow, Michael and I are having a fake wedding in like ten minutes. Right now, Kari is trying to make me look somewhat presentable. I'm wearing the same dress I wore to the dance with Michael forever ago (surprisingly, it fits better now than ever.) It used to be so long, now it's like a fringed-bottom cocktail dress. Michael tried to come in twice, but Kari kept protesting with that 'it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding' argument. _God, it's not even officially a wedding! It won't be official, let me see my damn fiancée, I don't have much time left! _I thought to myself as Kari pulled my head this way and that attempting to do something with my pin-straight hair and keeping Michael out al at the same time. I started dozing off in my boredom, it was sweet what she was doing, but my butt was numb from sitting there for a whole two hours as she fixed this and that.

"And done!" she announced, grinning at her work while tossing me a mirror. As I looked, my jaw dropped. It was as if I was staring at a whole different person, the girl in the mirror was _way_ too pretty to be me.

"Are you ready _yet?"_ Michael exasperatedly called from the hall. Kari opened the door; Michael gave a low whistle as she did so. His obsidian eyes seemed glued to me, never wanting to let me go. Andromeda entered slowly. Michael came to stand beside me "you look beautiful," he whispered.

"Okay, I'm no preacher so I don't know the whole big wedding speech, so I'm just going to do this my way. Michael, do you love Lynn? Are you sure about marrying her?" said Andromeda.

"More than anything in the world, I do," Michael replied. I felt a blush burning in my cheeks.

"Lynn, same question,"

"Oh hell yeah," I said.

"Good. Mike, you may kiss the fiancée/bride." He finished, Michael pulled me close, kissing me fiercely. I heard Andromeda give a few cat-calls. The kiss was the best ever, so passionate. Probably because now I knew for sure that I would be Michael's truest of true loves, forever. When we finally broke apart, Michael had a really cocky grin on his face.

"We all know the best part after the wedding for the couple," he said nudging me. I got what he was after, and I'd let him have what he wanted too. Andromeda's jaw dropped.

"Can you two at least wait until after dinner, it's my little sis's last night here, I want to spend as much time with her as I can before you get all—you know," said Andromeda.

"Fine," he sighed. We headed off to the cafeteria for one final time. As soon as we got food, Andromeda started a grape-war with me, Michael using his empty tray to guard me as I pelted grapes across the table. It all ended way too soon, I knew it would be too good to last. But, as we walked through the empty hall, I knew that the best part was yet too come. Michael held my door open for me as we entered the tiny room that held so many of my happiest memories, the snowfall, Michael clutching me to his chest after what happened that night with Aaron (who I plan to find and murder.) etc. Michael motioned to the bed, "Milady," he whispered, I gladly followed.

I awoke in a very comfy position, me on top of Michael, him holding me tightly against his muscular chest, his finger tracing small circles on my lower back. Suddenly, my bliss turned to sadness. After today, who knows how long it would be until we were together again? I shook off the feeling; I had to spend my last moments with him making happy memories, not any more sob stories. I glanced over at the clock and sat up, Ugh. I had to get dressed. It only took me a few minutes to get ready, but it felt like forever. Andromeda and Kari came knocking at the door soon afterward. Out of those two, I'd miss them both terribly, less than Michael, but still a lot. Out of the couple, I'd miss Andromeda the most, I'd know him since I was ten, and he was like my big brother since the moment I met him. In fact, he helped me and Michael get to the stage we were at now. I forced them to wait a few minutes until Michael was decent before throwing open the door and hugging each of them tightly.

"I'm going to miss you too Lynn," said Andromeda, returning the hug.

After ten minutes of tearful goodbyes, Dr. Loomis said it was time for me to leave. I went to Michael's side one last time; he was the one person I hadn't said goodbye to yet.

"Stay in Haddonfield, I'll come find you soon, my trial is in October, pretty long wait, but until then stay at my place, according to the nurses' gossip, it's been abandoned since I killed Judith, you know the address. Wait for me." I nodded, trying to suppress a huge sob, failing miserably.

"I love you," I managed to squeak. His response was to press his lips softly against mine. As I walked out the door, I glanced over my shoulder and waved a final farewell to my friends, and my life. I walked though the familiar halls until I reached the cab at the exit.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Fifty-two Lampkin Lane," I said, giving the address of my old house, I couldn't just waltz into an abandoned house without raising a few questions. I waited for the twenty mile drive in silence. When he finally pulled up to the house where I killed my evil father and aunt, I bid him farewell and waited until he drove off to walk off toward the old Myers house, I coaxed the front door open and looked around. Yeah, it was broken down and spider infested (shudder) but, it was home.

**A/N: Next chapter may be all Michael. No matter what, there will be little fluff, and lots of action! Please review (oh, and next chapter Michael may break out…very likely!) oh, and thanks to Straight Edge Queen and tails blackheart for the ideas of this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you all so much for all of the wonderful reviews

**A/N: Thank you all so much for all of the wonderful reviews! I now have a whopping 70 reviews! Keep it up! I'm a review-obsessed author. I got this idea at the renaissance fair…class field trip; don't ask unless you really want to know. I was on the bus on the torturous hour-long ride when viola, chapter formula. I also brainstormed how I want this to end, and how to begin. I really need a sequel title idea; so far, all I've got is 'Behind Something Somethings' **

**This chapter is all Michael's POV**

The day Lynn left; I was overcome with an unbearable numbness that I could only be saved from by seeing her again. Andromeda tried to cheer me up, but nothing helped. I remained totally silent for six months after that. I got to see Lynn once, which was on my birthday (now I'm twenty), but afterward Loomis wouldn't allow her in, I remember sometime after that, a conversation Loomis had with the guard at the door…

"_We cannot allow her in, dividing her from him will eventually break Michael, which is what we need, we have to keep her away at all costs!" Loomis said, not knowing I heard every word he said, Andromeda informed me on all the details with Lynn, in fact, he was the one that had to restrain her from killing anyone. _

I wonder what she's doing now. I heard Andromeda come in my room—here we go again…

"C'mon Michael, you know Lynn loves you, and she'd literally kill to get to you, but you need to lighten up, just for one day, please," He pleaded, I shot a glare in his direction. Why should I cheer up? I feel like my heart was torn out and stomped on by an elephant, and I had this burning rage from my curse—the curse that remained silent when Lynn was around, but the day she left, I felt this burning rage, this uncontrollable urge to go after my nuisance of a sister Laurie. Once the curse starts burning, in doesn't stop until the victim is killed. I know I have to kill her, and then return to my sweetheart. "Mike, please talk to me on my last day, please I miss the old Michael that was funny and awesome, the Michael that helped me beat the crap out of Aaron when he went after Kari and Lynn. I know you're still in there, you're not a complete zombie Mike." I looked up again before crossing the room and digging out the chalkboard I last used ten years ago.

**Last day?**I wrote. Why didn't Andromeda tell me he was leaving sooner? On the other hand, maybe he did, since my only reason to live left, I've been in my own little zombie world, letting the rage caused by this stupid Curse of the Thorn eat away at me, again.

"Yes, I'm leaving, so please at least say goodbye? I only have a half hour, and I want to say goodbye and make out with Kari one last time, it will be a whole two months until I get to see her again,"

**Wow, two months. I haven't seen Lynn in six months, and you're worried about two little months! I've been going insane without her, yet you only care about not seeing Kari for eight whole weeks? I'll probably never see Lynn again! I heard what they said; I'm never going to be released! **I had to write really small to fit all I had to say, I kept my face contorted into a blank deadpan stare, but I could tell he sensed my rage through my words…and the fact I broke the chalk in half—twice.

"Okay, I get it, that may have gone too far, but still, at least say goodbye, you're my best bud," he continued.

**Bye. **I wrote sarcastically, he knows I've had the worst life ever the past six months, then after begging me to speak; he pisses me off and expects me to talk? Andromeda hung his head in defeat, "Bye Mike," he said, closing the door behind him. I continued to stare out my window; I saw a few kids pass, all carrying new masks and costumes for tomorrow, Halloween. Then, for once, the curse actually came in handy. I stood up and began to pace around my room, plotting.

I caught up with Andromeda right before I left, I literally had to throw the freaking chalkboard at him to get him to read what it said (**Check on Lynn, at my place, it's all abandoned so it's easy to recognize, just go browse Lampkin Lane. I'll swing by later tonight. I'm getting outta here.) **"Make sure Kari gets out too," he said.

-

It was late that night, I was able to open the main doors, everyone spilled out of the place—stupid people, they won't be able to get passed the fences. I helped Kari get over though, I told her where to find Andromeda and she nodded and walked off to pick up a ride. The others got angry; they still couldn't get passed the stupid fences no matter what they tried. (I'm strangely extremely strong, so I climbed the fence and threw her over. They can't do that, ha-ha) they were just a distraction, and the more agitated they were, the better. I saw a car pull up; Dr. Loomis exited it, trying to figure out how everyone got outside. The car was idled right outside my window in my second story room. I knew that this was my only shot; I smashed through the window and stood on the ledge. Then I leapt out, landing on top of the car. Then I broke the car window with my hand and tried to strangle the person inside, or crush their skull, or whatever I could do to kill them. They got out though, oh well; I climbed inside and sped off, I went to the store first, to get something to wear other than this hospital gown. I broke in of course. One of the maintenance men saw me, so, I killed him and stole his uniform jumpsuit. I also stole a few T-shirts, one my size, one Andromeda's size, one Kari's size, and two Lynn's size, although Lynn probably has other clothes by now, I got her some to be nice. I was about to leave when I realized I had accidentally turned around and went into the ladies department, and I saw something special, small, and tight, and perfect for Lynn. I also grabbed a Halloween mask and knife; I'd need it for Laurie.

When I got there, I saw candles illuminating the living room _Here I come Lynn, _I thought excitedly, only to be disappointed to see that it was only Andromeda and Kari sitting on the couch. Kari was still wearing her hospital gown, as was Andromeda; I threw their new stuff at them.

"Upstairs," Andromeda answered as if he'd read my mind. He probably had, he's weird like that (but in a good sense of weird.) I practically ran up the stairs. The only question was, which room? That question was easily answered, "_Michael, I need Michael,"_ I heard her murmur from the open room next to where I was standing. I walked into the moth-eaten aged-over-time version of my age-six bedroom. Lynn was curled up on the small bed, unknowingly beckoning to me in her sleep, she was still completely adorable as she did so, she always was.

I went over, climbed on top of my 'wife' / fiancée, and mashed my lips against hers passionately. Her eyes fluttered as I pulled away. "Hey there," I whispered. I saw her smile, even in the darkness.

"I missed you so much!" she said, hugging me tightly.

"Not as much as I missed you," I argued. Then I remembered the _something. _I reached over found a lighter next to a candle; I lit the candle and pulled her up, as the candle's light flickered in the brightened room. "I got you something," I smirked, handing the lingerie to her. It was hot pink, short, small, and lacey. I saw her eyes widen.

"You want me to—!?" she yelped in surprise, not even finishing her question. I nodded; she bit her lip and went off into the bathroom. When she returned, she was wearing the outfit. I cracked an odd grin as she came over and sat on my lap.

The next day came way, way, way, too soon. I awoke to the long absent and greatly missed feeling of having my face nuzzled into Lynn's hair as she slept peacefully beside me. The curse was burning again, and I knew in order to enjoy being free with Lynn to the fullest, I had kill Laurie before my mind snapped and I accidentally kill someone I actually like. I decided to make my goodbye sweet first. Since Lynn looked to angelic for me to have the heart to wake her, I silently stalked over to the neighbors and stole a bunch a roses from their bush, and then I returned, wrote a sappy poem on a paper and laid it where I previously was. Then I went off to stalk Laurie while she was at school, the sooner she died, the better.

It was afternoon; I was waiting of the bell to ring. Finally, I saw Laurie exit the school with her friends; I overheard her plans for the night, babysitting Tommy O' Doyle, easy. She almost saw me, but I hid quickly. Later that night, I snapped, everything went black, I could only think about killing Laurie. I saw her run passed after she discovered the bodies of her friend Annie, and Annie's boyfriend Phil. (Oh! And before the curse took over, I killed Aaron, he was the first to die, and it felt good to hear him scream for mercy. Revenge is good. Mwahahaha! Death to Aaron!) **(A/N: sorry, I couldn't resist those last two phrases, it seemed funny!) **

I was now chasing Laurie, and forcing my way into the closet she was hiding in, this was easy! Then, she blocked my arm and ripped my mask off. I slid it back on and kept up with my attempt to butcher her. Then next thing I remember is gunshots, three hot pains in my chest, and falling off a balcony. I pretended to be dead as Laurie climbed into the ambulance. Somehow, Loomis saw through my charade, even though I wasn't even breathing! "Go to his house, get the girl known as Lynn and bring her to me," I heard him whisper to an officer, who thought I was dead, while nobody saw me, I stalked off across the street to warn Lynn. There were never going to lay a hand on my girl.

As I entered the house, she greeted me warmly. "There is no time for that. Loomis is going after you, I don't know what their plan is, but it involves you as a lure to catch me and they'll most likely harm you to piss me off enough to go full force with no stealth they're not going to touch you," I explained while dragging Lynn to a trapdoor I discovered when I was five. She didn't argue, only question about why they were after me. She knew of my curse, which was half of the reason I killed Judith. "My curse is sending me after Laurie, after I'm through, we can be together forever," I promised.

"Be careful," She whispered. "I love you Michael." I kissed her forehead before climbing out and sealing the entrance, covering the door with a rug.

"Give it up Michael," said the officer, shaking in fear as he held what he thought was Lynn (it was Kari,) at gunpoint, I could think straight now, and I had to bite back a laugh as Andromeda attacked him, I stabbed the cop to finish him off. Then, I nonchalantly walked out of the house; I had Kari scream as if I killed what everyone believed to be Lynn. I took off walking in a random direction; Loomis followed as long as he could but then lost my trail. I sat there for a few minutes and returned to my place, I had to tell Lynn we were going to pay a visit to Laurie in the hospital.

**A/N: Four pages on Microsoft word, my fingers hurt. There is sadly only going to be two or three more chapters, the next chapter is going to be Lynn's POV, and it is set directly after this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

A/n: Okay people, I'm very, very, very sad to inform you that this will be the final chapter of Behind Blank Stares

**A/n: Okay people, I'm very, very, very sad to inform you that this may be the final chapter of Behind Blank Stares. However, don't fret! For you all have inspired me to write a sequel!!! Yay Sequels! However, I seriously need help with the title, and a few plot issues (I like ideas! I know the rough plot, but I like reading your ideas, they inspire me to make better plots!) Since this is tragically the final to second final chappie, why don't you send me some predictions, and the ones with the closest prediction to my actual thought, most original, and most inspirational (for details) will receive a fabulous prize (which I won't tell you until I see the reviews! Ha-ha! Yes I know that I am mean)**

**Michael is still 20, Lynn is still 19**

Chapter 15 (Lynn's POV)

Michael came in the door to his childhood home where I had been hiding, instantly, I ran to feel his warm embrace. I had been terrified before that point, I saw him take six shots and fall off a balcony. Now, he's here, holding me safely in his arms.

"Is it done?" I asked hopefully.

"No, she got away," he whispered. "I'm going to go back out there and get her."

"Let me come with you," I insisted.

"No—I could never put you in a position like that. This curse is burning so strongly that I'll snap any minute, and kill anyone I come across until the target is destroyed. I could never forgive myself if I even tapped you with a knife let alone kill you," he answered, shaking his head slowly.

"Is there anything I could do? Without you having the possibility of killing me?" I asked, trying to find a loophole.

"You could send them on a false trail, so I don't have to worry about stealth," he replied. I smiled inwardly.

"Just tell me what I need to do,"

"You don't have to if you don't want to—but maybe you could find someone with a mask like mine and set them on fire? Only if you're sure you could handle killing them," Michael explained quickly. "After that, stay with Andromeda and lay low until I get back." I nodded. This would be easy. "Oh, and Lynn?" he added.

"Yeah?"

"Take these," he commanded, handing me a barbeque lighter and his knife. "I'll get more on the way. One more thing," the back of his hand caressed my cheekbone, brushing back a few stray strands of hair. "It's been months since I said this, I love you,"

A little later, I sat in the shadows thinking of a possible victim, my train of thought was interrupted by loud music near by, from a Halloween party. I smirked, just wait for the perfect moment.

I decided to change clothes first, to make things easier. Hopefully, there would be some drunken perverted idiots there that would want to get lucky. That would be my best bet, so I slipped into Michael's 'gift' I felt the corners of my mouth pull up at the though of what we were doing last night. Anyway, the pervert thing would probably be my best bet, from peering in the window; most of the guys were aged from sixteen to twenty, perfect. Just in case, I had my Plan B. To come up with some ridiculous lie that I was asleep in my room when I heard someone break in, and when I went to the rail, a masked killer was near and I was scared being all alone and wanted one of them to help me… then, I'd kill them, whichever works, I hope it works fast. I saw the door to the house open and a blonde boy of about seventeen stumbled out; I could easily tell that he was intoxicated; he wore a goofy rubber mask that looked somewhat like Michael's. Deciding on trying my first plot, I tousled my hair so that I would have a certain look, pulled up my jacket, and walked to the nearest stop sign. As his car approached, I let the jacket slip off my shoulders giving a clue to what was underneath. He pulled to a stop and quickly rolled down the window.

"Hey babe, where you headed looking so good?" he asked in slurred speech. I continued to move flirtatiously.

"Nowhere far, looks like I found what I'm looking for," I said, giving off a hint that I was really into him.

"My place or yours?" he asked, taking my hint.

"Well, I'm kind of freaked out with this whole killer thing, so how 'bout your place?"

"Hop in," I climbed in his car and slipped off my jacket, revealing what was hidden underneath. I felt his arms wrap around me as he drove. We pulled to a stop suddenly; I felt his lips on mine, I took the knife I had hidden in my shoe. (Don't ask how I was able to fit it.) and stabbed him in the chest, then screamed for help and that the escaped mental patient turned murderer was trying to get me, I put up a pretend fight with the dead body (in case of any close witnesses) and leapt out of the car. Looking around to make sure nobody saw, I lit the gas tank on fire and ran while screaming bloody murder.

Some guy approached me, I said the first thing that came to my mind; that I was in my car and the escaped mental patient (they didn't know the name yet…morons) climbed in so I tried to fight him and 'accidentally' set the car on fire. He took my lie instantly. I hope that that would be enough of a diversion for him. Seeing that my job was finished, I decided to wait by the hospital for Michael.

When I saw him coming near me, I could feel my heart flutter with anticipation, as soon as Laurie was out of the way, we would have each other forever. I rose gently, smiling. When he approached, the eyes behind the mask were not the ones I knew. I was used to his blank stare, but this one was different; although he showed absolutely no emotion whatsoever, I got the sensation of a painful burning as his gaze met mine.

"Lynn, I want you to go as far away from here as possible," he commanded, I could feel the burning more now, his voice was affected by it too, I know that it is his curse, but why did he want me away? I shook my head. After six months of not seeing him, I was going to be glued to his hip for at least a week or two. "Lynn, I'm serious. This is too dangerous for me to risk your safety, just stay back. I told you my curse was burning before, now it's worse because I'm closer. When I snap—which will happen any moment—I kill anyone in sight, please," he pleaded. I could taste his sincerity. It was then I realized exactly how much he loved me, to where anything that he found unsafe towards me, he would fight it, just as he was fighting off his curse now, no matter how strong the urge and pain was.

"Fine, but I'm not going far," I said. He nodded curtly to my compromise as he turned and slipped into the building. I went to the shop next door, waiting for him to come out. I could feel exhaustion washing over me after I sat there for a while, and eventually, I subdued to a deep, dreamless, sleep.

I woke quickly after I heard a loud thud; I shot up and looked around to find that it was caused by me falling off the chair I was asleep on. I dared a glance at the clock nearby; it had been about an hour and a half. I stretched and went outside. There I saw a girl crawling toward Loomis; no doubt, it was Laurie. I ran toward them, but they had made it inside before I could get to them. Something told me that Michael was near; I looked through the glass doors to see him coming toward Loomis, Laurie, and some cop I didn't know. Then I saw Michael get shot a few more times, when he fell to the ground I almost screamed, but he got back up and continued to chaste Laurie the pathetic wench just couldn't give up could she?

They went out of my sight, I sat by the door and listened intently for Laurie's screams of horror and pain mixed with her begging for mercy, but it never came. I heard two consecutive gunshots, something breaking, and then one of the most terrifying of all: an explosion. I leapt back at the sudden boom, I saw Laurie running out with Michael close behind; while completely on fire! I screamed in terror so loudly that my ears popped and I was hoarse after one scream. Then, he fell to the ground, undoubtedly dead; nobody could have survived that could they? I felt hot tears running down my face; I looked over to Laurie and ran after her,

"You did this! You killed him! Die you wretched witch!" I screamed hysterically between sobs, being held back by Andromeda, but how did he get here? An ambulance pulled in for Michael, most likely just to take him to the coroner to pronounce him dead. I looked at the cop, "let me see him," I muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Let me see him," I repeated louder, more urgent.

"I really don't think that's best…" Andromeda interrupted, still pulling me back.

"I said I want to see him, so let me see my damn fiancé," I growled, they were pulling on my last nerve. The officer sighed and opened the door.

"I'm just telling ya, it ain't pretty," he warned as I slipped out from Andromeda's iron grip and climbed in. I turned to them staring in the door.

"A little privacy here?" I demanded, they quickly shut the door after noticing the change in my temperament.

Michael lied there motionless, I felt a choking sensation I hadn't felt for a long time creep up into my throat, I didn't even attempt to hold back the sobs that now violently racked my small frame that forced me to tremble uncontrollably, my only to reason to live was dead, there was no doubting that. My gazed moved toward his masked face, I tried to pull back the mask to see the face I loved one last time, but the mask had melted in places, making it impossible. Then I noticed that he had been shot in the eyes, I shuddered at that gruesome detail. I climbed up on the stretcher and lay beside him with my head on his shoulder. I swore I felt his hand gently take mine and squeeze ever-so-lightly, but how is that possible, he is dead, and now I had no purpose to live, in fact, at that moment, I started planning my suicide so that I could follow him. It would take me awhile though, for I am a stupid fraidy cat that would chicken out at the decisive moment. I felt my trembling become worse, I needed to leave, and I could no longer bear to see the charred remains of my lover. "I love you Michael, I always have and will, I'll miss you, and I'll be joining you as soon as I can," I muttered between sobs.

I exited the ambulance slowly still trembling like crazy. I felt Andromeda's eyes on me and I ran over to him, sobbing into his shoulder. I felt him slowly rub my back just as Michael would. "It's alright Lynn, I've got you sis," he whispered, "I think we're going to leave now if you don't mind," he said to the police and paramedics. As we walked off, he kept his arm around me as I kept half of my face buried into his shoulder. I knew it was going to be hard for Andromeda too; Michael was his best friend. But no amount of pain would ever equal up to what I felt now, and would feel for the rest of my now-limited lifetime.

**A/N: Okay, Okay, I know this is like the fifth time Lynn cries and it's getting old, but this was called for, what? She loves him that much. So PLEASE review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay, chapter 15 was the final chapter of BBS,… but c'mon, I wanted to finish this on Halloween, so I'm going to give a preface, this is dedicated to all my reviewers, who have stayed with me until the very end, keep reading! PS. This preface is not very good.**

**Preface (Michael's POV)**

Just when I thought my dreaded curse could not bother me anymore than it has been already, the inevitable happened. "_Michael, it will all end if you just kill _her _instead. You don't need to go after Laurie, the rage will vanish. Just kill the girl," _the voice of the beast within me whispered. I covered my ears. I would never allow that to happen to my girl—never. I'd leave if I had to, which is what I know I have to do. It was a mistake coming back, the moment I looked into her eyes the burning began. I have to leave immediately to protect her from harm, even if I had to do what would scar me for life—break Lynn's heart. I could hear the light footfalls of Lynn coming up from behind me. This was going to hurt both of us, hopefully she will heal. For I never will.

________________________________________________________________________

**(Later on…Lynn's POV)**

After I thought he no longer wanted me, Michael returned. The moment I saw him, my heart pounded with joy and longing for the feeling I got when he held me close to him. Although Loomis was armed and ready to shoot him from the ground, I fearlessly and eagerly climbed the stairs as he slowly advanced. But when I looked into his eyes, I saw nothing. My blood froze in my veins, it was more blank than usual, like when Michael snapped, my joy turned to fear and denial. No, he couldn't do this, it wasn't Michael, he advanced with the knife in his hand slowly raising, I let out a scream of horror, begging that he would come to his senses.

**Okay, I know that this Preface SUCKS really badly, I just wanted to have it done on Halloween and give something with the least amount of spoilers that I could, YES there is TONS more stuff than this which will be posted ASAP. PS. The title I'm going to use is temporary**


End file.
